


Desembrulhe o meu coração

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Special, Christmukkah, Clichê De Natal, Enredo Cafona, Especial De Ano Novo, Especial De Hanukkah, Especial de Natal, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Back Together, Hanukkah, Hanunatal, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Strong Chemistry, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Devido a uma viagem de seu irmão, Kyle é forçado a voltar a South Park para passar as festas de Final de Ano com os sobrinhos, isso o força a enfrentar sentimentos que ele evitou por anos, pensando ter deixado para trás...* Fanfic também postada originalmente no site Spirit*
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 3





	1. Lembranças

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot's Queen, e eu não sei passar um ano sem escrever uma fic de Natal, então aqui estamos, ainda assim ESSA FIC NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM!! ** 
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Estão tomando todas as precauções contra o corona? Por favor, se cuidem, lavem as mãos sempre, passem álcool gel, usem máscara e evitem aglomerações, de preferência fiquem em casa lendo e escrevendo fics ao invés de sair pra borboletear!! Não acredito que já estamos a NOVE MESES de quarentena 😭
> 
> Sobre essa fic... Comecei a escrever junto com a "Style Week", inicialmente ela seria uma das fics da Style Week, e era pra ser algo curto de 3K ou algo assim, porque eu sou muito TROUXA pra fic de reencontro 🥺 MAS... ela acabou tomando muito tempo da minha vida e virou um "Especial de Fim de Ano", affff...
> 
> Essa história vai ter mais de um capítulo, e eu vou postando até o final do ano, espero kkkkk
> 
> Mais esclarecimentos nas Notas Finais!! 😘
> 
> * Imagem da capa retirada do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 1 - Lembranças

_Dia 17 de Dezembro._

— Não há nenhum impedimento, o escritório é seu!

— Mas a Justiça Federal não é minha, _mah..._ e ela não vai parar por uma quinzena inteira!!

— São dez dias, Kyle!

Andando em círculos no tapete do escritório, Kyle encarou a rua nevada através da janela, era bom ver neve nessa época do ano, mas ele não conseguia evitar a nostalgia que isso proporcionava, e não ajudava nada que sua mãe estivesse o forçando a voltar para South Park.

De onde ele fugiu desesperadamente anos atrás.

— Kyle Broflovski... eu sei o quanto o trabalho é importante para você, mas Ike precisa muito que o irmão dele esteja aqui por ele, pelos _seus_ sobrinhos! — Um momento de silêncio se passou e Kyle achou que podia ter acabado, mas era querer muito. — Não estaríamos pedindo se não fosse importante.

Kyle revirou os olhos, os dedos prestes a arrancar uma mecha de cabelos ruivos, frustrado pelos 30 minutos perdidos tentando convencer sua mãe de algo que já não conseguira nos vinte e oito e-mails trocados.

— _Mah_... e quanto aos McCormick? Você podia pedir para a Sra. Mc... ou eu posso mandar e-mails para o Kenny, ele é maravilhoso com os gêmeos e vai saber cuidar das crianças tanto quanto eu!

Kyle achava que tudo na sua vida e de seus clientes poderia ser resolvido com alguns e-mails recheados de palavras bem escritas, e sua série de sucessos na área jurídica evitando os litígios reforçava suas crenças. No entanto, a vida familiar requeria outro tipo de atuação nada relacionada com os tribunais, ou os estratagemas judiciais.

Um silêncio seguiu do outro lado da linha e por um momento Kyle experimentou o júbilo da vitória, aquela emoção que se infiltrava na pele espalhando esperança. Ele conhecia a preferência de Sheila por Kenny desde a infância, e sabia especialmente que tinha toda razão no que estava afirmando.

— Carol já está me ajudando, mas tanto eu quanto ela precisamos trabalhar, está sendo muito difícil e vai piorar nos próximos dias, quando ela vai viajar. — Sheila repetiu o que já dissera nos e-mails trocados, mas sabia que isso não convenceria seu filho, acostumado com uma mãe independente que jamais pedia ajuda a ninguém. — Kenneth é um garoto maravilhoso, tão incrível que trabalhou o ano todo para pagar uma viagem ao Hawaii, onde ele e seu lindo marido estão desfrutando de uma segunda... ou terceira... lua de mel.

“ _Puta merda, Kenny_!” Kyle suspirou derrotado.

— Deve ser a quinta maldita lua de mel nesses 10 anos de casados — O ruivo murmurou ao telefone, já podia ver o rosto reprovador de sua mãe como se ela estivesse bem na frente dele —, eles não param, não?

— Eles se amam, Kyle. Portanto... — Sheila voltou a falar, cansada, mas optando por ser dura com suas palavras. — Precisamos de você em casa. Se Ike não estivesse preso nas palestras na Escócia ele estaria aqui, Karen também está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso conseguindo ótimos contatos no Reino Unido depois de estar anos afastada do trabalho cuidando dos gêmeos, não temos o direito de atrapalhar os planos deles.

— Mas eram só alguns dias!!! Como o Ike pôde ser tão inconsequente e deixar isso sair do controle! — Kyle exclamou incapaz de conter suas críticas, ele amava o irmão, mas o jeito “sem planos” que Ike fazia as coisas, especificamente as viagens a trabalho, o enlouquecia desde os primórdios.

Sheila respirou fundo, já explicara para o primogênito várias vezes sobre a excepcional e imperdível oportunidade que Ike e Karen estavam tendo em suas carreiras profissionais, ela sempre apoiou os filhos em tudo, mas existe um momento que mesmo uma super mãe e super avó precisa admitir que pode não dar conta da tarefa.

— É _Hanukkah_ , e são _seus_ sobrinhos. — A voz rouca de Sheila surgiu do outro lado do celular e Kyle sentiu o estômago afundar. — Mesmo com ajuda do seu pai não posso cuidar deles sozinha, ajudar na decoração da escola e organizar o Hanukkah da família, _nem eu_ sou tão eficiente assim.

A cadeira girou quando Kyle sentou nela, ele abaixou a cabeça e a testa tocou a mesa gelada, seu coração batia pesado no peito. O suspiro trêmulo que deixou seus lábios era como um grito de socorro.

— Tudo bem, vou embarcar no próximo voo para Denver.

Sheila sorriu, Kyle podia imaginar isso vívido como da última vez que a vira, no dia do aniversário dela meses atrás. Ele evitava ir a South Park como evitava ficar doente, era pragmático, esquematizado, contundente: Chegava na cidade e saía dela antes que qualquer um soubesse que ele estava ali.

Antes que uma pessoa específica soubesse... pelo menos...Não queria estar lá, não queria reviver o que deixou para trás, era tão melhor evitar...

— Vou pedir para alguém apanhar você lá!

— Não precisa, _mah_. Eu pego um uber.

— Nem pensar! — Sheila o cortou imediatamente. — Meu filho não vai cruzar o país para chegar em casa trazido por um estranho!

Kyle apertou a ponte do nariz, um gesto que ele herdou de outra pessoa, alguém que ele evitava pensar.

— Como quiser, _mah_.

Derrotado, Kyle vestiu o sobretudo impermeável e saiu da sala, o trabalho o mantinha longe das distrações, mergulhar em leis, interpretações, acordos entre clientes sempre o confortava daquilo que ele deixou para trás.

Reunir pessoas era muito mais fácil do que enfrentar suas próprias questões...

E graças a Abraão, por conta do trabalho ele tinha uma mala sempre pronta para viagens de última hora, não perdeu nenhum minuto pensando nas milhares de rotas que teria de fazer na cidade natal para não encontrar uma pessoa específica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dia 18 de Dezembro_

Ele observou as crianças brincando na neve, bonecos e anjos surgiam por toda parte, um pouco adiante dava para ver o lago com seus frequentadores assíduos, algumas duplas deslizavam pelo gelo de mãos dadas e a cena era tão bucólica quanto indesejada.

Desviando os olhos ele fechou a cortina e apanhou a mochila, desligou a luz e deixou para trás a sala de aula tão escura e vazia quanto seu coração.

Os corredores estavam em silêncio, porque hoje as crianças foram liberadas para aproveitar o bom tempo, mas os professores ainda tinham suas obrigações e Stanley não sabia dizer se era bom para ocupar a mente, ou ruim porque nessa época do ano lembranças voltavam para ele como um caminhão pronto para esmagá-lo contra uma parede de ferro.

Entrando no ginásio da Escola Elementar de South Park, Stanley Marsh encarou as caixas espalhadas no chão, ele mesmo deixara ali no dia anterior quando finalmente conseguiu trazer toda a decoração das Festas de Final de Ano que estavam guardadas a tempos no almoxarifado da escola.

Num tempo remoto, essa era a época favorita de Stan. Correr pelas calçadas nevadas, comer doces na semana de Hanukkah, esperar ansiosamente o Natal, brincar com seus amigos fazendo bonecos de neve, vencendo corridas de trenó com seu grupinho...

Mas também, havia 10 anos que as festas de final de ano não eram mais as favoritas de Stan, porque ele perdera o fator essencial delas... fator esse que tinha nome e endereço.

Tentando ignorar o embrulho no estômago Stan puxou um saco transparente onde havia um emaranhado de fios de luzinhas, e o que fez o coração dele apertar no peito foram as lâmpadas com temáticas de Hanukkah.

Há alguns anos a escola era decorada com temáticas inclusivas, mas Stan não conseguia se livrar da nostalgia que era ver Menorás e guirlandas ornamentadas de Estrela de Davi.

Seus dedos brincaram na superfície áspera do glitter prateado que decorava uma lâmpada em formato de pião, sua mente oferecendo gratuita e desnecessariamente milhares de memórias de dias a fio fazendo o brinquedo girar enquanto a risada de Kyle ecoava em seus ouvidos e fazia seu coração aquecer.

Uma década atrás Stan saiu de South Park com uma bolsa de estudos e aspirando uma carreira esportiva, mas o sonho minguou assim que ele encontrou a realidade que espreitava além da Estrada das Rochosas, no mundo fora da cidadezinha ele era apenas mais um. Na faculdade o cara “legal” de South Park era só mais um caipira, com sotaque sulista e seus maneirismos coloquiais.

A carreira de universitário só não foi perdida porque ele se dedicou e agora era um ótimo professor de Inglês e Educação Física, voltou para South Park, porque verdade seja dita, nunca deveria ter saído.

Mas, que escolha ele tinha, quando Kyle foi aceito numa faculdade em New York? Não que Stanley duvidasse da capacidade do Super Melhor Amigo, mas foi pego absolutamente desprevenido quando soube que Kyle se candidatara a uma faculdade tão hostilmente distante.

Tudo bem, não era como se achasse que ele e Kyle seriam inseparáveis, mas o sonho que ele viveu no último ano do Ensino Médio o enganou de forma dolorosa.

Desde que voltou para morar em South Park quatro anos atrás, Stan ainda era abordado por ex-colegas e conhecidos, assim como o nome de Kyle vinha à luz das conversas o tempo todo, e Stan se acostumou a sorrir falsamente e dizer que achava que Kyle estava ótimo, embora — para surpresa de todos — ele não soubesse nada sobre isso.

Kyle estivera em South Park e Stan o evitava, não queria ver a culpa colorindo a expressão do ruivo exatamente como no dia que ele contara a Stan que fora aceito na faculdade do outro lado do país, não queria ver o mesmo rosto confuso que Kyle apresentara a ele na despedida forçada dias depois da formatura do Ensino Médio.

Ele não tinha certeza, mas provavelmente ambos fugiam um do outro, e isso não era tão espantoso assim, já que a separação foi opressora demais para ambos.

O celular vibrou no bolso da jaqueta, e querendo evitar mais memórias inseguras, Stan deixou os enfeites na caixa e se afastou em direção a saída do ginásio, louco para mergulhar no trabalho e ignorar as lembranças.

Ele atravessava o corredor em direção a saída quando a voz de sua mãe soou levemente pelo aparelho quando Stan chegou até seu carro acionando o alarme para destravar.

— Stanley! — Ela parecia aflita, e Stan parou um pouco ansioso com a mão na porta antes de abrir o carro, esses telefonemas agitados sempre eram prenúncio de algo que ele não gostaria de ouvir. — Preciso que você vá até Denver, há algo de extrema importância para apanhar lá!

A ansiedade deu lugar a diversão.

— Mamãe... — Stan avisou, sua mãe era reconhecida por esquecer presentes de Natal e fazer Stan pegá-los nas mais estranhas lojas de Denver. — Por que você não pede para entregar em casa como qualquer cidadão com internet neste país?

Sharon bufou, em seguida a voz dela surgiu apertada entre os dentes.

— Odeio entregas, seu pai fazia isso e eu não sou ele, Stanley.

A separação e o divórcio dos pais de Stan não era mais um trauma para ele, mas Sharon ainda era estritamente rancorosa sobre como tudo aconteceu entre ela e o ex-marido, sobre como a relação se deteriorou até que ficou insustentável.

Às vezes Stan pensava que se tivesse sido assim entre ele e Kyle, teria sido mais fácil lidar com as emoções que ele sentia ao longo dos anos. Mas foi uma separação sem brigas e gritarias, apenas um olhar, nem mesmo um abraço.

Um abraço que até hoje, nos dias mais loucos e nas noites mais insones, Stan queria reivindicar.

— Tudo bem. — Ele cedeu. — Onde é que eu devo pegar essa entrega de extrema importância?

A voz dele era desprovida de emoção, mas sua mãe parecia exultante quando ignorou o sarcasmo e respondeu:

— No Aeroporto de Denver.


	2. Missão Evitar: FRACASSADA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo: Um pouco mais do que aconteceu entre eles no passado e a aparição dos gêmeos, que eu amo demais!! 😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos falamos mais lá nas Notas Finais, a fic ainda não acabou e nem vai kkkklçdjffd PERDOEM!!
> 
> * imagem da capa pertence a MUJKA (Cliparts & Characters)
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 2 - Missão Evitar: FRACASSADA.

_Dia 19 de Dezembro._

O som das cortinas sendo arrastadas para o lado brandiu pelo quarto como um anúncio de desastre, a luz branco-pálida entrou pela janela na mesma hora que o homem na cama rosnou.

Ele demorou alguns momentos para perceber que a cama era pequena demais para ser a cama que ele dormia em New York, o quarto era agradável demais para ser o quarto desolado e solitário também.

— ... e aqui estão as tarefas de hoje — Sheila falou enquanto ajustava a bolsinha no braço e tirava um fiapo imaginário do casaco verde impecável. — Tenho um compromisso e depois preciso ir até o supermercado comprar mais alguns itens para o jantar de hoje à noite.

— Mah — a voz do primogênito soou rouca pela falta de uso (ou impaciência, mas Sheila fingiria não notar) —, tinha comida para um batalhão naquela cozinha na última vez que eu vi.

A noite anterior fora a primeira do Hanukkah, e Kyle chegara a tempo de comer com a família, enquanto assistia um carro levando embora toda a chance que ele jogou fora durante três horas de viagem...

A mulher se aproximou da cama, os olhos dela banharam o filho em calor e saudades, ainda não tivera tempo de conversar com ele, mas amava tê-lo aqui, mesmo que tenha notado os olhares desejosos que ele enviou quando o carro preto se afastou na rua úmida, levando embora alguém que ela sabia que fazia falta na vida do filho.

Kyle sentiu os dedos perfumados da mãe afastarem os cachos, expondo sua testa, ela apertou os lábios ali em um beijinho estalado e então se afastou sorrindo, ele estranhava um pouco o excesso de afeto que ela estava dedicando a ele desde que chegara.

_“Talvez remorso em o obrigar a vir até aqui encarar seu passado inevitável”_ , ele pensou rancoroso.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu simplesmente indo em direção à porta, onde duas figuras sorridentes esperavam com ansiedade agitada e idêntica. — Mas nossos convidados vão precisar de algo especial nos próximos dias. Não é?

Ela piscou o cílio volumoso para os gêmeos e recebeu sorrisos ainda maiores em resposta, os braços curtinhos foram atirados para cima.

— SIM!! — As vozes ecoaram em uníssono pelo quarto, finalmente fazendo o homem na cama se sentar esfregando o sono de seus olhos que teimavam em não abrir.

Sheila parou na porta e encarou as crianças, em seguida lançou um olhar para o filho que finalmente pousava os pés no piso, ela sempre quis colocar um tapete ali, mas Kyle sempre negara... porque “causava alergia”, ela ainda mantinha o quarto como o filho deixara, exceto que a pessoa alérgica a frequentar aquele quarto nunca fora Kyle, e poderiam muito bem colocar um tapete...

— Vocês: Não enlouqueçam seu tio, pendurem aqueles cordões temáticos de Hanukkah que vocês fizeram bem na sala, okay? — Ela falou se abaixando levemente, os olhos verdes no mesmo nível dos dois pares azuis, em seguida se levantou e olhou por cima do ombro antes de sair pela porta. — E você, _bubbie_ : Tem uma lista de tarefas fixada na porta da geladeira, comece levando esses dois pra sala como eu falei antes, em seguida tome café e leve os gêmeos para brincar no Lago Stark.

Ela aplicou um beijinho em cada testa assim como fizera com o filho, e então se afastou com um aceno de mão.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar e pularam na cama de Kyle, sufocando o tio em um abraço, ele sorriu, mesmo que seu peito estivesse um pouco pesado da viagem de Denver até South Park no dia anterior.

A chegada de Kyle na casa dos pais foi de uma comoção totalmente desproporcional, ele não esperava a mãe e os sobrinhos tão frenéticos, mas acima de tudo, ele não esperava o que encontrou assim que desceu do avião e cruzou a área de desembarque do aeroporto.

Naquele instante ele reconheceu os olhos azuis cobalto e os cabelos escuros, tentou ignorar o coração que acelerou em seu peito, baixou o rosto tentando evitar, planejou brevemente fingir que não vira, acelerou o passo para se afastar das memórias.

Porém, foi em vão quando sentiu sua manga sendo puxada.

Kyle parou de andar na mesma hora, ainda de costas apertou os lábios e cerrou os olhos, puxou o ar devagar e então se virou lentamente, tentando manter a calma, tentando evitar qualquer demonstração emocional.

— Stanley. — O nome caiu de seus lábios, a voz saiu mais grave do que ele esperava, repleta de algum sentimento que ele pensou ter deixado para trás. — Olá.

Os olhos que o observaram eram os mesmo de anos atrás, e Kyle quase podia dizer que o conhecia perfeitamente bem, mas não era mais o caso.

Não depois de uma década separados, evitando-se mutuamente.

— Olá, Kyle. — A voz era a mesma que Kyle lembrava, a mesma que tumultuava seus sonhos, a mesma que tantas vezes o enfrentou como poucos e o acalmou como ninguém. — Nossas mães aparentemente pediram que eu viesse buscar você.

_Sim_ , Kyle esperava por isso, ele tinha planejado seus últimos anos minuciosamente para não encontrar Stan, conseguira evitá-lo para o bem de seu próprio coração até mesmo no casamento de Ike cinco anos atrás, ajudava o fato de que o ruivo trabalhava demais e ia a South Park apenas uma ou duas vezes ao ano, e Stan detestava confrontos.

Mas agora, aqui encarando o rosto corado do moreno, Kyle sentia que deveria ter se dedicado mais, devia ter evitado mais, porque... estar perto de Stan era tudo o que ele não precisava agora.

— Okay. — Kyle respondeu, seus olhos caíram para o chão, ele viu Stan colocando as mãos nos bolsos, um sinal que Kyle imediatamente odiou saber ler. — Tudo bem.

Stan se virou e Kyle o seguiu, assistir os ombros retos de Stan trouxe uma avalanche sentimental que o ruivo tentou inevitavelmente conter, lembranças agridoces, tão frescas em sua mente que ele não conseguia pará-las.

O caminho até o estacionamento foi como um transe, Kyle ficou pensando como poderia esquivar-se de conversar com o (ex) Super Melhor Amigo por três malditas horas.

Stan parou em frente a um carro preto e virou-se para encarar Kyle abertamente, seus olhos eram tão lindos como sempre foram, o rosto mais anguloso e maduro, a barba bem feita deixava os dedos de Kyle coçando para tocar a mandíbula pronunciada ou o furinho no centro do queixo.

Os olhos de Stan também o mediam, mas Kyle não podia mais ler as intenções por trás daqueles olhos... Ele assistiu Stan desviando o olhar pegando a bagagem de suas mãos, silenciosamente a depositou no porta-malas.

— Stan, eu...

Ele tentou falar, o moreno fechou o porta-malas com um _clack_ sonoro e o observou, mas Kyle abaixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos em punhos, pensando...

_“Sinto muito por não procurar você? Sinto sua falta? Sou um imbecil? O quê?”_ incapaz de pôr em palavras o que queria dizer, Kyle assistiu Stan menear a cabeça e se afastar em direção à porta do carro, sem confrontá-lo, sem exigir uma continuação, sem gritar com ele...

Kyle teria preferido que Stan gritasse.

Em seguida sabia que estava perdido quando Stan virou para ele antes de entrarem no carro, o sorriso triste e aquele olhar de cachorro chutado da mudança que fazia Kyle querer desesperadamente apanhá-lo em seus braços.

Mas Kyle se ateve a sorrir de volta, certamente era um sorriso horrível, porque Stan torceu o rosto comicamente, Kyle sentiu uma risadinha soprada deixar seus lábios, e seu rosto aqueceu quando finalmente entrou no carro.

Ele evitou Stan todos esses anos por isso: Toda vez que estava diante dele, seu corpo reagia instintivamente, instantaneamente, ele ria e seu peito apertava; seu corpo aquecia e sua mão formigava de vontade de apanhar a mão de Stan; queria confortá-lo, confrontá-lo; queria atenção dele, e, portanto, se sentia nervoso e não continha suas emoções.

Ele era “ele mesmo” só quando estava com Stan, com todas as emoções expostas, desprovido da proteção que costumava usar na estrutura da vida — do show mascarado — que ele montou durante esses anos.

O aroma no carro era sufocante, Kyle não esperava esse soco no estômago quando viu o sachê perfumado em formato de pinheiro pendurado no retrovisor, espalhando aquela fragrância que acordou todas as melancolias que Kyle empurrou para o fundo da mente por uma década.

Tudo em vão, e ele odiava aquele sachê aromático por fazê-lo questionar sua vida e suas escolhas.

— Deixei o ar ligado, espero que esteja agradável e bem quentinho como você gosta. — Stan declarou enquanto sem olhar para o ruivo, largava o celular no compartimento e colocava o cinto de segurança. Kyle observou os dedos do moreno com atenção. — Sei que não era eu quem você esperava, mas fique à vontade durante a viagem.

Stan disse balançando a cabeça, imperceptivelmente a franja dele caiu sobre os olhos, Kyle não conseguiu evitar que uma onda de nostalgia o surpreendesse, ele puxou o celular do bolso e trocou mensagens com a mãe.

_“Você disse que papai viria me pegar”_

Ele digitou enquanto Stan tirava o carro do estacionamento e ganhava a avenida, o celular vibrou e a resposta de sua mãe foi como um tapa na cara.

_“Eu disse que ‘mandaria o melhor homem para a tarefa’, Kyle.”_

Um minuto se passou, Kyle ficou encarando a tela do celular, então outra resposta chegou para se juntar àquela.

_“Nunca disse que seria seu pai”_

Ele apertou os olhos e então digitou:

_“Vou chegar em breve”_

Ao colocar o celular no bolso ele percebeu que Stan o observava por cima do ombro, seus olhos se encontraram e Kyle queria acreditar que o calor em suas faces era por conta do aquecimento do carro.

— Você está ótimo, a propósito. — A voz de Stan escorregou entre eles, muito mais quente que o aquecedor do carro, espalhando calor pelo pescoço e pelas faces de Kyle, penetrando em seu coração.

Kyle arregalou os olhos, não queria ter escutado, mas o moreno desviou seu olhar e sorria minimamente, olhando sempre para a estrada, o ruivo notou que as maçãs do rosto dele estavam coradas também, mesmo que Stan fingisse que acabara de comentar sobre a neve na pista e não sobre a sua aparência.

— Estou impressionado que não voltou com uma aliança no dedo.

Stan continuou manipulando o volante em uma curva, Kyle sentiu-se desnorteado com o significado dessa declaração, não era óbvio para Stan que ele jamais casaria? Como poderia se a única pessoa que despertava todas a suas emoções estava em South Park e não ao seu lado?

E desde quando Stan era tão direto assim????

— Titio Kyle... você está bem?

Dois pares de olhos azuis brilhantes o encaravam enquanto Kyle estivera revivendo as horas do dia anterior, Ariel parecia divertida o observando, os cabelos curtos e cacheados balançavam conforme ela mexia a cabeça, como se lesse através de Kyle, mas Abel era sensível e Kyle sabia que o menino de 4 anos não poderia ser enganado.

— Quem está bem se acaba de acordar com fome com duas crianças baleiúdas em cima da sua barriga?

— Nós... não somos gordos!!! — Ariel argumentou com as mãos na cintura ofendida.

— Ah, não? E o que é essa pancinha aqui?

Kyle argumentou descontraído distribuindo cócegas na barriga dos gêmeos, esperando que isso fosse o bastante para desviar sua própria atenção do que vivera no dia anterior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dia 20 de Dezembro_

Stan acelerou o passo quando chegou a calçada, ele já ficara a manhã inteira no ginásio organizando a decoração _“Hanunatalina ***** ”_ que era como a comunidade de South Park apelidou alguns anos atrás a comemoração que reunia tanto o Hanukkah quanto o Natal.

Sheila Broflovski o ajudara, como prometido, e eles evitaram de falar sobre o hóspede dela, mas em um determinado momento Stan soube que não poderia fugir disso mais, não depois da viagem do dia anterior.

_Poderia até evitar em falar com a mãe do cara sobre isso, mas evitar Kyle em pessoa, carne, ossos, olhos verdes, sardas e cabelos ruivos...?_

Não depois do dia de ontem.

Dia esse que fora melhor do que Stan esperava, hesitara em buscar Kyle no aeroporto, mas acabou convencido pela insistência das mães, era verdade que ele queria ir... mas não podia negar a Kyle a opção — dada ano após ano — de evitá-lo como se Stan fosse a verdadeira encarnação do mal.

Stan não se culpava pelo afastamento, ele talvez tivesse sim ressentimentos, o último ano do Ensino Médio fora como um sonho dourado, ele descobriu muito sobre si mesmo, suas preferências e seus sonhos, e egoisticamente não teve presença de espírito de conversar com Kyle abertamente sobre os vários aspectos...

Alguns inclusive que envolviam Kyle de forma essencial.

Ambos não negavam a atração que sentiam um pelo outro, eles não sabiam o que o sentimento significava em sua íntegra, porque adolescentes tendem a exagerar tudo, hoje como um adulto com uma vida para gerenciar, Stan sabia disso muito bem. Naquele tempo Stan achou que se dissesse qualquer coisa para Kyle estaria pressionando o amigo com suas próprias necessidades.

Kyle orbitava em torno dele desde o nascimento, e tanto quanto eles eram inseparáveis, Stanley queria muito declarar com todas as letras tudo o que sentia pelo amigo... ele teria feito isso, se o ruivo não tivesse vindo até ele com uma carta de aceitação de uma universidade do outro lado do país.

_“Eu não quis dizer antes para não influenciar as suas escolhas, Stan”_

Foi o que Kyle disse naquela época, Stan ficou ali parado a dor reverberando em seu coração, odiando ver Kyle sentir-se culpado por almejar uma faculdade melhor e mais distante.

_“Não me deixe”_ ele pensou, mas sufocou o pedido, seus olhos embaçados ergueram-se para encarar Kyle, a boca úmida, porém a voz que saiu era seca. _“Nos separaríamos mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é?”_ — Stan deixou escapar, se esforçando para calar o clamor de peito.

A felicidade por Kyle ter atingido um ponto tão alto e importante na vida, e o orgulho no peito deram lugar muito rapidamente à incerteza e ao sentimento de descarte... com a separação dos pais, Stanley esteve lutando para não se sentir rejeitado em cada relação que se envolvia.

E a última pessoa que ele esperava que o deixasse... saiu da casa dele naquele dia, com os punhos fechados e um olhar de determinação, eles nunca mais saíram juntos depois disso, Kyle parecia ser seu único porto seguro, e Stan o assistiu ir embora sem poder pará-lo.

No dia de sua partida, Kyle veio até Stan, e o que o moreno mais queria ouvir era uma declaração de amor emblemática, simbólica, ou metafórica, figurativa... juras de amor e promessas de eternidade, mas o que ele recebeu foi:

_“Sinto muito, cara”._ — Kyle tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e o rosto sardento corado do frio. — _“Eu não sei o que fazer com isso, preciso de um tempo.”_

Os dois sabiam o que era “isso”, mas covardemente nenhum dizia, mesmo Kyle que sempre fora tão corajoso, parecia encolhido em suas dúvidas quando entrou no carro de seu pai em direção ao aeroporto, direto para uma vida que Stan não tinha permissão para compartilhar.

Eles tentaram por um tempo... Nos primeiros meses Stan enviou mensagens esparsas, e-mails esporádicos, contando sobre a faculdade na Califórnia, ele achava que Kyle não teria se adaptado lá, e falou isso em um dos e-mails descontraídos, já que mesmo no inverno não havia neve, o tempo todo era calor como Stan nunca viu.

Todas as notícias de Stan eram dadas por ele mesmo, suas aulas, os treinos, professores e colegas, todas informações comentadas pelo moreno em doses homeopáticas, tentando reacender o interesse de Kyle em sua vida, reafirmar a amizade, esforços aos quais Kyle respondeu sem pressa, e quando Stan lia as réplicas do amigo, as palavras da tela do celular e do computador pareciam de outra pessoa, desprovidas de calor, sem a vibração que Stan tanto precisava.

Kyle mudara, ou a distância o mudara, e Stan preferia a segunda opção, mas não era obstinado e deixou as coisas como estavam, ele resolveu esperar que Kyle mantivesse mais contato, e antes do término do primeiro semestre, as mensagens desapareceram.

Logo o moreno percebeu que seu amigo estava respondendo tudo quase profissionalmente, ele podia até imaginar Kyle organizando a caixa de entrada dos e-mails e colocando os de Stan na pasta de espera, “sem urgência”.

Não foi um afastamento cruel como Stan achou que seria, foi mais agonizante, como se morresse aos poucos, ele simplesmente continuou vivendo sua vida, sem dar muita atenção quando à noite seus dedos magicamente acessavam o contato de Kyle no celular.

Até que em algum momento tudo parou, e Kyle não passava de uma fraca lembrança da sua infância e adolescência, um amigo especial que esteve com ele nos melhores e piores momentos, até mesmo... um amor que não era para ser.

Continuamente Stan tentava viver evitando a nostalgia, mas caminhando para casa avistou o lago congelado, havia crianças brincando e seus olhos foram capturados por um menininho que correu direto para ele.

— Professor Marsh!! — O pequeno sacudiu os braços, seus ouvidos estavam tapados com protetores vermelhos.

— Olá, Abel! — Stan alisou as costas do pequeno quando o menino o abraçou, ele vestia um casaco com estampas judaicas das quais Kyle quando era menino sempre reclamava, o professor olhou em volta procurando algo, temendo pelo que encontraria. — Cadê a sua irmã?

— Ela tá ali atrás daqueles abetos! — Ele apontou para o lado, Stan esticou o pescoço, mas não conseguia ver nada, o menino de quatro anos já começou a arrastar ele pela neve. — Eu vim pegar dois galhos pra fazer os braços do nosso boneco de neve, mas o titio já reclamou que o boneco não pode ter braços muito longos. Vem com a gente!

— Seu tio... Kenny? — Stan questionou pateticamente, sabendo que Kenny nem estava na cidade. — Kevin, talvez?

O menino voltou-se para ele, os olhos azuis claros eram da mesma tonalidade dos olhos de Ike, mas o sorriso tímido era inteiramente de Karen.

Assim que eles passaram do abeto, Stan viu Kyle ajoelhado na neve, concentrado arrumando um gorro grená na cabeça disforme de algo que deveria ser um boneco de neve.

— Não! Hahahaha, hoje estamos com o Titio Kyle!

Se as botas de Stan eram impermeáveis, então de onde vinha essa frieza quando os olhos verdes de Kyle pousaram nele?

— Oi, cara. — Stan disse acenando, Abel se juntou a irmã que estava empoleirada nas costas do tio. — Esse carinha me encontrou.

Ele apontou inutilmente para Abel, enquanto isso Ariel o encarava com um sorriso que também era dos McCormick, mas nela lembrava mais as travessuras de Kenny.

Kyle se levantou segurando as pernas da garotinha enquanto ela rodeou os braços no pescoço dele, Stan percebeu quando o ruivo tentou esconder a surpresa de vê-lo.

— Espero que ele não tenha incomodado você. — Kyle disse voltando a olhar para o sobrinho, a garota nas costas dele pulou para o chão e foi até Stan, o professor se abaixou e a menina o abraçou, em seguida ela se afastou e pegou um dos galhos que o irmão trazia. — Abel, Ariel...

Então Kyle ficou em silêncio, os olhos verdes esbugalhados enquanto Stan assistia a luta contra o quer que fosse que o ruivo estava lidando internamente, os dois sobrinhos o encarando em expectativa.

— Hum... coloquem os braços para podermos ir para casa. — Ele puxou o celular do bolso e depois enfiou-o novamente.

— Professor Marsh pode ficar com a gente? — A menina pediu.

Kyle olhou de soslaio para Stan, e o moreno sentiu um frio entranhando-se pelas suas roupas.

— Stan deve estar ocupado. — Seus olhos se encontraram e Stan levou um instante para reagir assim que a expressão desolada da menina foi notada por Kyle.

— Não estou ocupado. — Stan caminhou em direção à obra de gelo, Abel correu para arrumar um botão de papel laminado no centro do peito do boneco.

Ele era um professor e detestava decepcionar seus alunos, especialmente a dupla prodígio do Jardim de Infância.

— Titio Ken falou que vocês eram os melhores no trenó e também fazendo bonecos de neve.

Kyle torceu o nariz, Stan fingiu não ver que o rosto sardento corou.

— “Vocês”, quem? — O ruivo falou soando um pouco desdenhoso. — Kenny era péssimo nisso tudo, muitas vezes ele nem participava das brincadeiras, estava desaparecido, morto para o mundo, sei lá.

Ariel parou de supetão, as duas mãos na cintura e uma carinha que era uma assustadora mistura de Kenny e Sheila Broflovski.

— Vocês! — Ela apontou para eles, o protetor de ouvidos vermelho combinava com o rosto corado de felicidade conforme ela riu. Stan mal tinha notado que ele e Kyle ficaram ombro a ombro, como era costume quando estavam juntos nos tempos antigos. — Você, e o professor Marsh!

Kyle parecia estremecer, ele abaixou-se para apanhar uma pinha.

— Kenny fala muita besteira, Ariel, seria prudente não dar atenção a ele.

Ele se afastou de Stan e enfiou com força desnecessária a pinha na neve onde deveria ser o rosto do boneco formando um estranho nariz rugoso.

— Vamos andar de trenó e descobrir se era verdade ou não! — Abel disparou, Stan voltou o rosto para o ruivo e ficou feliz em notar que a voz aguda e infantil atingiu Kyle como um tapa na cara.

Eles se encararam, as crianças correram para apanhar o trenó embaixo dos abetos, Stan sentiu uma vontade desesperadora de acariciar a boca vermelha de Kyle, o ruivo devolvia o olhar com a mesma intensidade e Stan até teve a impressão que Kyle se inclinou na sua direção, os olhos verdes preso nos dele, a tensão entre os dois poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

No entanto, Kyle desviou seus olhos e foi até os sobrinhos, deixando para trás Stan numa confusão de sentimentos.

Esse era o motivo pelo qual Stan o evitara por anos, mas quanto tempo eles poderiam ignorar isso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Hanunatalina”: Comemoração híbrida que algumas comunidades e famílias (especialmente estadunidenses) aderem para incluir todos os membros que comemoram Natal e Hanukkah.  
> Originalmente se chama "Chrismukkah", uma "fusão" entre Christmas & Hanukkah, eu aportuguesei isso pra "Hanunatalina" hehe  
> Não está explícito nessa fic, mas me inspirei um pouco em "The OC" (que eu assisti eventualmente, mas não capturou meu interesse, acabou que dropei na segunda ou terceira temporada)
> 
> Oieee!!!
> 
> Bem, avisei que esse capítulo era maior que o primeiro... o próximo não é tão longo, MAS as coisas começam a acontecer agora!!
> 
> Não sei quanto tempo vou levar com essa fic, mas minha prévia é concluir ela até o final do ano (já está 80% escrita, mas não revisada)!
> 
> Se tiverem dúvidas, deixem aqui!!
> 
> COMENTEM, não custa nada!!
> 
> Mil Bjs!!
> 
> Vivi


	3. Lugar onde você pertence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Nunca nem vi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Mais um capítulo dessa fic que ninguém precisava só eu mesma kklkdffd
> 
> Amo como nessa história o Kyle é mais bunda-mole que o normal e o Stan pode mostrar o lado rancoroso dele, me divirto tentando resolver como eles vão se acertar com tanta cabeça-durice de ambos os lados!
> 
> * Imagem de capa tirada do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 3 - Lugar onde você pertence

Obviamente aquilo o afetou, Kyle tentava fortemente evitar o olhar de Stan, seu rosto virado para frente como se sua vida dependesse disso, Ariel, a traidora, sentada feliz na frente do trenó, ela ria e gritava quando eles desciam a montanha coberta de neve.

Os dedos de Kyle estavam firmemente presos à corda do veículo, manobrando para evitar os cumes mais pontudos, ele sentia o peso de Stan atrás do trenó; deitando o corpo para os lados; manipulando as curvas; a voz do moreno sempre serena; rindo de leve das gargalhadas dos gêmeos; liderando como a descida deveria ser feita.

Kyle sentia que Stan estava liderando algo além daquela volta de trenó, o moreno parecia estar liderando uma “volta” dos dois.

Mas não queria pensar nisso, pensar era doloroso.

Kyle desejava que Stan tivesse reclinado o convite, o ruivo não havia resistido pelas quase três horas a fio naquela viagem do aeroporto de Denver até South Park, bloqueando a conversa, fingindo estar ocupado demais para prestar atenção nos olhares ansiosos de Stan... para enfim chegar aqui e ser atraído para o moreno como um inseto que corre para a luz.

Kyle tentara arduamente calar o clamor de sua alma para acabar caindo no clichê do trenó...

Mas alguém uma vez dissera que os clichês eram ótimos quando bem feitos, e no instante que o trenó chegou ao fim da linha, e Stan ergueu a mão enluvada oferecendo ajuda a Kyle para levantar, a luz do pôr do sol incidindo por trás dele e formando uma auréola aquecida sobre sua cabeça, Kyle sabia que seu coração estava perdido.

— Foi incrível, você não desaprendeu a conduzir. — A voz de Stan era quente em seus ouvidos, a mão dele não deixou a de Kyle mesmo quando o ruivo já estava de pé na frente dele. — Senti falta disso.

— Eu também. — Kyle deixou escapar, e assim que as palavras deixaram seus lábios ele já não era mais dono de seus atos. — Senti falta... de tudo.

Stan recebeu isso como se fosse a mais apaixonada declaração de amor, porque ele puxou a mão de Kyle e o apanhou em seus braços, pendurou-se no pescoço do ruivo como nos tempos que eram crianças, mas o corpo de Kyle estava reagindo de uma forma que mais se adequava a quando eles eram adolescentes.

— Kye... — Stan murmurou rente aos ouvidos de Kyle, a mão escorregou subindo a nuca, brincando nos cabelos ruivos, Kyle sentiu seu corpo estremecer, era como um dos milhares de sonhos que ele se forçava a esquecer assim que acordava.

A garganta de Kyle apertou, ele imediatamente ficou sem conseguir falar, o coração batendo nos ouvidos, as mãos dele pareciam ter vida própria quando circularam a cintura de Stan, apertando-o rente a si, o calor do rosto deles era capaz de derreter toda aquela neve que os rodeava.

O vento soprou enviando neve para todos os lados, Kyle pensou ter sentido um puxão na barra do casaco, mas incapaz de deixar o calor aconchegante de Stan ele afundou o nariz na gola do casaco do moreno, aspirando o cheiro de neve e pinho que era uma lembrança do lugar onde ele _realmente_ pertencia.

— ...yle... TITIO KYLE!! — Ariel chamou, puxando impacientemente a barra do casaco do tio, ela trocou um olhar com o irmão que da mesma forma estava segurando a alça da mochila de Stan.

De repente o frio o envolveu quando Stan se afastou primeiro, levemente sem fôlego, os olhos azuis não estavam em choque, ao contrário, Kyle leu júbilo naquele brilho, como quando Stan fazia uma jogada realmente difícil num jogo, e isso deixou o ruivo atordoado quando percebeu que não estava sonhando, o calor em seu pescoço ainda era ardente no local que Stan tocara, mas todo o resto parecia congelado, surpreso por não conseguir controlar seu corpo e muito menos sua avalanche de sentimentos.

— Vovó pediu para que voltássemos cedo. — Abel explicou quando os olhos esbugalhados de Kyle finalmente tocaram os dois sobrinhos. — E o sol está se pondo.

— Posso levar vocês em casa. — Stan declarou, seu olhar focou em Kyle e timidamente continuou falando com os gêmeos. — Se o tio de vocês não se importar...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dia 21 de Dezembro_

Stan deu a última olhada no ginásio, revisando toda a decoração, ele fiscalizou pessoalmente cada lâmpada, cada bolinha vermelha na Árvore de Natal, e só faltava pendurar os enfeites preparados pelas crianças.

Seu coração ainda estava aquecido do dia anterior, o reencontro com Kyle agora já parecia menos doloroso, o caminho que eles percorreram do Lago Stark até a casa dos Broflovski foi suave e as conversas amenas.

As crianças ajudaram muito a dissipar a tensão inicial, Kyle era muito bom com os sobrinhos, e parecia entende-los perfeitamente, embora muitos adultos tivessem dificuldade em interagir com duas crianças de quatro anos assustadoramente tão extraordinárias, Kyle sabia lidar com eles, assim como soubera lidar com Ike em sua infância.

Quando Abel pulou de suas costas e correu para dentro de casa com Ariel, Stan notou que eram apenas ele e Kyle, o ruivo emitiu um gemido de dor brincalhão por ter carregado a sobrinha nas costas, e isso gerou uma risada de Stan.

— Como você consegue? — Ele voltou o rosto para Stan, e por um momento parecia que a pergunta era sobre a separação deles, sobre como conseguira viver sem... isso que eles tinham, essa capacidade de se comunicar sem palavras...

Mas, Stan levou um longo momento para entender do que se tratava.

— Sou professor de Educação Física... — Ele lembrou que talvez Kyle não soubesse muito sobre ele, assim como ele não sabia quase nada sobre Kyle. — E Inglês.

— Abel disse que você é o favorito dele.

Okay, talvez Kyle não estivesse _tão_ desinformado assim.

— Ele disse? — O rosto de Stan iluminou, ele não era tão bom sendo humilde.

— É tão surpreendente assim? —Kyle riu, aquela covinha que Stan amava surgiu do lado da bochecha, harmonizando com as sardas, tornando aquela expressão doce, tal qual a voz que escapou em seguida. — Quem não o amaria, Stan?

_“Você”_ Stan pensou com um solavanco no estômago, ele se limitou a coçar a nuca, _“Não como eu ansiei”_

Eles ficaram alguns momentos sem tomar atitude até que Kyle deu um passo à frente e Stan congelou, achando que o ruivo o abraçaria, mas esse foi o passo errado, porque Kyle desviou o olhar.

— Mamãe está convidando as pessoas...

— Sim, ela me chamou, mas estou tão ocupado com a decoração da escola...

— Você também é decorador, cara?

A pergunta era direta e divertida, mas a forma como Kyle disse, o timbre da voz dele, as palavras escolhidas... o rosto de Stan ardeu com a sensação de “volta para casa”, volta para o lugar onde ele pertencia.

— Não sou bom na hora de pendurar as coisas, você é quem fazia isso, portanto todas as cordas estão numa caixa ainda, os enfeites de Natal e Hanukkah continuam nas embalagens.

— Os festões também? — Kyle soltou um risinho soprado cobrindo a boca, Stan sentiu o coração acelerar, porque era muito mais fofo do que ele lembrava ser. — Se serve de consolo, a única coisa que eu penduro é meu casaco no cabide do escritório.

— Que vergonha, Senhor Broflovski, desperdiçando sua vida assim. — Stan declarou com tom professoral. — Anos de dedicação pendurando enfeites de Natal e Hanukkah para simplesmente jogar toda a experiência fora dessa forma desleixada, descartando tudo o que você conquistou na sua vida, se desfazendo...

E apesar da forma brincalhona de Stan, a expressão de Kyle mudou, ele deu um passo para trás e encarou as botas impermeáveis, parecia envergonhado, e até um pouco irritado.

— Eu não... — Ele parou, Stan detestava o conhecer tão bem para saber que Kyle estava escolhendo as palavras, contraditoriamente detestava não entender porque o ruivo de repente parecia tão altivo e sombrio. — Nos vemos por aí, cara.

E agora, na ponta do ginásio da escola, Stan encarava os enfeites que precisava pendurar tentando interpretar aquela declaração, tentando entender aquela atitude. Kyle ainda o confundia exatamente como nos tempos de adolescência, mas agora, havia algo sobre ele, algo novo e quase proibido, algo que o ruivo protegia de Stan.

Algo que Kyle não queria deixar o moreno perceber.

Stan sempre lera Kyle como um livro, e às vezes Stan tinha certeza absoluta que Kyle sentia o mesmo por ele, aquela _coisa_ além da amizade, aquela _emoção_ nada platônica. Porém havia outras vezes que Kyle era completamente ilegível, havia assuntos sobre Kyle fugia entre os dedos de seu amigo.

E incapaz de segurar seja o que for, Stan o deixava ir.

Ele ouviu o som de passos na quadra do ginásio, e voltou ao trabalho, tentando se concentrar nos menorás em miniatura que enfeitavam uma tira de luzes, e uma caixa com enfeites ao lado de uma grande árvore de Natal que ele ainda não teve coragem de começar a pendurar.

— Eu realmente nunca vi um desses. — A voz surgiu por trás dele, e antes que Stan se virasse, dedos bonitos passaram na frente de seu rosto e puxaram os enfeites das mãos dele, Kyle largou as luvas numa mesa de canto e tornou a observar Stan. — Espero ajudar, mas nunca pendurei nada assim, seria minha primeira vez.

O sorriso de Kyle era contido, quase profissional, Stan se deliciou olhando para ele, muitas coisas vieram a sua cabeça naquela hora, todavia nenhuma delas tinha a menor importância quando Kyle estava bem aqui.

— Fico feliz que você queira fazer isso comigo. — Stan declarou. — Obrigado por vir.

Kyle sorriu para ele, os cabelos ruivos totalmente expostos caindo em anéis acobreados sobre as orelhas, o nariz aquilino salpicado de sardas, as mesmas que o moreno já contara e recontara muitas vezes em sua vida. Stan não podia se negar o prazer de olhar para Kyle e, mesmo que talvez não o conhecesse tão bem mais, e mesmo que não pudesse lê-lo com tanta eficácia, ainda era capaz de reconhecer seus traços, até de olhos fechados.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio, concentrados, mesmo que cada um lutasse com memórias de tempos perdidos, mesmo que cada um deles estivesse se esforçando em conter as perguntas que vinham toda vez à mente, mesmo que quisessem calar o coração acelerado.

Trabalharam com tranquilidade, mas quando o trabalho findou, a àrvore de era frondosa e iluminada com lâmpadas que iluminavam os festões que Kyle organizou lindamente, as luzes piscavam no rosto de Stan, Kyle o encarava abertamente observando as suaves ruguinhas que surgiram ao lado de seus olhos azuis, dolorido de vontade de tocá-las, de beijá-las.

Estavam em meio a uma decoração festiva, milhares de enfeites os rodeavam, carregados de esperanças e carinho das crianças que os fabricaram, e mesmo Kyle que tinha tanto controle sobre si mesmo não resistiu ao ver os olhos de Stan brilhantes.

Kyle não era bom em controlar seus impulsos, nunca fora e por isso evitou Stan como a peste nos últimos anos, mas aqui no meio de todo esse cenário, vendo Stan emocionado ao encarar o lindo trabalho de seus alunos, o trabalho em conjunto _deles dois_...

— Stan... — Kyle chamou, o moreno voltou-se para ele fingindo coçar os olhos, aquilo machucou de uma forma que o ruivo não esperava, ele se chutou mentalmente e ergueu o queixo, enfrentando o amigo — cara... eu sei que evitei você esses anos...

— Kyle, não precisamos falar disso. — Stan argumentou com a voiz embargada, lutando para fingir que estava com a garganta seca, ele deu um passo para longe de Kyle, apressado para apanhar o casaco e a mochila para sair dali, para fugir novamente. — Você me ajudou hoje, cara, você está aqui agora, isso é o que importa.

Entretanto, Kyle sabia que Stan evitaria o confronto, e se valeu disso outras vezes, aproveitou-se dessa característica intrínseca que o favoreceu em sua covardia, especialmente na última vez quando se despediram depois da formatura do Ensino Médio.

— Não, cara, não é isso que importa. Não mais.

Kyle deu um passo adiante e apanhou a mão de Stan na dele, apertando os dedos cálidos e calejados o puxou para si, eles ficaram a meio milímetro de distância, os dedos se entrelaçando instintivamente como faziam à noite, debaixo das cobertas incapazes de parar.

— Kye...

Naqueles momentos, assim como agora, Stan quase podia imaginar o gosto dos lábios de Kyle, o cheiro de gengibre que vinha do ruivo o enebriando.

— Eu preciso falar. — O ruivo murmurou, seus olhos corriam pelo rosto de Stan, se banqueteando com a visão. — Não falei da outra vez porque sou... sou um covarde...

— Não fala assim Kyle... eu também fui covarde... — Stan apertou a mão de Kyle de volta. — Deixei você partir...

— Mas você tentou conversar comigo depois! — Kyle falou, e agora seu rosto estava tão perto que Stan realmente o beijaria a qualquer momento. — Desculpa, cara, eu não... eu não podia... eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que era certo e o que era só delírio meu...

— Cala boca, Kyle. — Stan apanhou o rosto sardento em suas mãos, os dedos deslizaram pelos cabelos cacheados, hoje eram mais espessos do que nos tempos da adolescência. — Só dessa vez, cala essa boca e me deixa...

Ele não completou a frase porque seus lábios tocaram os de Kyle, no início era um toque superficial, experimental, úmido... porém de repente Kyle abriu a boca e suspirou, Stan empurrou sua língua e lambeu os lábios vermelhos, provando a língua aveludada do ruivo.

— Stan...

Kyle virou o rosto e suas mãos apanharam o pescoço de Stan, deslizando para a nuca dele, espalhando fogo no sangue do moreno, puxando-o para si, o beijo se tornando cada vez mais desesperado, nada como Stan imaginou que seria, era quente e urgente, embebido do tempo perdido, sedento.

Kyle estremeceu quando Stan o pressionou contra uma mesa, a árvore de Natal os observava, as luzes atirando suas cores nos olhos dele quando o ruivo sentiu o moreno o erguendo para que ele se sentasse na superfície.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kyle apenas cedeu, espalhando toques da língua e saliva quando sua boca deixou os lábios de Stan e se aventurou pelo pescoço do moreno, provando a pele quente, Kyle sentia cada vez mais que Stan se perdia em seus braços, a respiração deixando a boca do moreno aos soluços, a adrenalina disso enlouquecendo o ruivo velozmente.

— Ahh... ah... Kye...

Stan tentou se afastar, mas Kyle o atraiu para si mais uma vez, apertando o corpo quente contra o seu, ele pensou em enrolar as pernas na cintura de Stan e o prender rente a si, querendo só mais um pouco daquela sensação, não sendo capaz de abrir mão agora que sabia...

— Hmm...?

Kyle murmurou, se afastando minimamente, ele sentiu Stan relaxar quando as testas deles se uniram e Kyle se acalmou, tentando buscar o autocontrole tentando respirar.

— Desculpa... eu... não posso... — Stan se separou dele e mesmo que Kyle sentisse o frio penetrando em seu peito, ele tentou ser racional. — Estamos no meio do Ginásio da Escola Elementar...

Kyle enrijeceu o corpo, _como poderia esquecer algo tão primordial_?

— Sim. Tudo bem. Não devíamos ter feito isso.

A urgência e o horror explodiram na expressão de Stan quando Kyle desceu da mesa, apanhou o casaco, as luvas e vestiu, percebendo essa reação silenciosa de Stan, imediatamente o ruivo foi até ele.

— Não devíamos ter feito aqui. Não assim.

Kyle declarou como se atirasse uma grande revelação em um tribunal, e tal qual um tribunal, Stan ficou atordoado.

— Oh.

Stan falou bobamente, atônito caminhou até seu próprio casaco, o corpo e a cabeça ainda confusos, o coração sangrando pela separação de seus corpos.

— Vamos... conversar...! — Kyle murmurou, quase inaudível. — Minha mãe chamou você para o jantar de hoje...

— Essa era a sua tarefa real aqui? — Stan disse entredentes, doeu em Kyle quando os olhos azuis voltaram-se para ele úmidos e machucados.

Stan era extremamente sensível, e por isso Kyle feria-se ao feri-lo, e machucava-se quando o moreno ficava irritado, ele tentou falar, mas Stan saiu pela porta como se estivesse fugindo de Kyle.

Exatamente como eles fizeram nos últimos anos, exceto que antes era fácil se evitar sem saber o gosto dos lábios um do outro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dia 22 de Dezembro_

Stan chegou em casa no dia anterior e foi incapaz de sair da cama, evitou pensar no corpo de Kyle contra o seu, evitou reavivar aquela sensação ter voltado ao local onde ele pertencia. Ele chegou em casa, maratonou uma série nova de terror na Netflix, porque ele não tinha respeito próprio e se afundou na cama, se empanturrando de porcarias como era direito de uma pessoa irritada e magoada.

Mais irritada consigo mesmo do que magoada, diga-se de passagem.

Ele acordou no início da tarde do dia seguinte com o celular vibrando em sua mesa de cabeceira, ainda grogue apanhou o aparelho sem olhar para a tela.

— Preciso de ajuda.

A voz imediatamente acordou Stan, o pulo que ele deu e a velocidade que seu coração acelerou repentinamente foi muito maior que qualquer cena da série que ele assistiu por horas a fio na noite anterior.

— O que houve, cara?

Do outro lado da linha um suspiro.

— Você não veio ontem. — A voz de Kyle era acusadora, mas ele não parecia bravo ao contrário disso era doce e derreteu as defesas de Stan. — Portanto, tive que fazer toda a decoração do dia sozinho com os gêmeos.

— Deve ter sido horrível. — Stan sentou na cama esfregando os olhos, lembrava da última vez que decoraram a sala de aula e Ariel exigiu pendurar as flores vermelhas vibrantes que ela fizera por capricho na festa da primavera junto com os recortes de perus e folhas outonais alaranjadas no último feriado de Ações de Graças. — Mas você sobrevive.

Um riso soprado veio do outro lado e o corpo de Stan arrepiou.

— Talvez. — Kyle disse baixando o tom a voz, parecendo bem conspiratório. — Abel ficou decepcionado comigo.

— Como ele pôde? — Stan respondeu deitando as costas no travesseiro.

Do outro lado da linha Kyle brincou com a cortina da janela do seu quarto de infância, o aquecedor do quarto estava ligado, mas não era o responsável por todo o calor que o ruivo sentia agora.

— Secretamente... Ele me culpa pelo professor favorito dele não ter aparecido ainda nos jantares do Hanukkah. — Kyle sentou na cama, seu coração batia forte no peito, não estava mentindo, mas era tão mais fácil se ele fosse direto ao assunto...

Stan ficou em silêncio, por um momento Kyle achou que ele tinha desligado, mas a voz macia do moreno surgiu através do aparelho, espalhando calor pelo corpo do ruivo.

— Ainda fazem aqueles jogos?

— Sim, não existem muitas formas de distrair essas duas pestes... — Kyle sorriu. — Juro por Abraão, às vezes eles parecem uma mistura do Kenny com algum demônio canadense...

— A Karen parece com o Kenny, cara. — Stan apontou com aquela voz professoral que de alguma forma Kyle estava amando.

— NÃO! — Ele foi obrigado a discordar, não conhecia tão bem a cunhada, mas lembrava apenas de uma menina tímida. — A Karen é um anjo! Kenny era uma praga!

— Seu irmão é que nunca foi fácil. — Stan argumentou, e por um momento ele sabia que venceu o debate, o que era um prazer a ser desfrutado quando seu oponente era Kyle. — Ele sempre deixou você sem ação.

O silêncio se arrastou por um instante entre eles, Stan afastou o celular do ouvido para ter certeza que a ligação não caíra, e assim que colou o ouvido novamente no aparelho, a voz de Kyle escorregou:

— Uma façanha que vocês dois compartilham.

Depois daquilo, Stan tomou um banho demorado, escolheu uma roupa e se dirigiu a casa dos Broflovski, Kyle por sua vez, ficou deitado na cama sorrindo para o teto como um idiota que ele era.

Mas deixaria de ser, em breve, talvez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Talvez Kyle faça algo da vida dele, ahhhh adoro ver ele sofrer um pouquinho nas minhas fics porque não é sempre, kkkk!!
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, isso sempre me anima a escrever mais!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	4. Além das luzes enterradas na neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquela festinha em casa que todo mundo quer nas fics, só que totalmente diferente kkdlkjf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Também, Stan TÃO BOOOM nessa fic, sinceramente, Kyle... se não f0d3 desocupa a moita 😌💘
> 
> * imagem de capa tirada do pinterest e dos filmes de fim de ano que eu assisto kkk *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!!

## Capítulo 4 - Além das luzes enterradas na neve

_Dia 22 de Dezembro, noite_

Quando Kyle abriu a porta o pôr do sol já havia desaparecido e a luz azul banhava a cidade, mas o único azul que o cobria eram os olhos brilhantes de Stan que espreitavam por baixo da franja timidamente.

— Hey, cara. — Stan coçou a nuca.

O moreno trazia uma sacola de papelão escandalosamente estampada com menorás, cálices e mil estrelas de David.

— Hey. — Kyle saiu do transe e deu um passo para o lado, Stan achou fofo que Kyle estava usando um pulôver com temáticas de Hanukkah, algo que ele não fazia na infância ou adolescência com muita frequência. — Entra, cara.

Stan deixou o casaco no cabideiro, as botas foram depositadas na prateleira abaixo e Kyle empurrou para ele um par de calçados que Stan tinha certeza que eram do ruivo.

Eles se entreolharam quando Stan se ergueu após escorregar os pés nos calçados quentes, Kyle abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi brutalmente interrompido quando algo trombou contra Stan.

— Professor Marsh!! — Era Abel, que teria derrubado o moreno se esse não estivesse tão acostumado com essas explosões.

Kyle observou a cena com o coração repleto de afeto, a época de Festas de Final do Ano fazia dele uma total cadela dos seus próprios sentimentos, e se Stan e seus sobrinhos estavam na equação, aí era golpe baixíssimo.

— Olá. — Stan se abaixou. — Feliz Hannukah!

A voz dele era tão afável, tão meiga que Kyle sentiu uma pontada no coração quando Stan colocou a mão na sacola de papelão e esticou um presente embrulhado em papel laminado para Abel.

— Ah, Feliz Hanukkah. — Abel respondeu. — Obrigado pelo presente!

Stan alisou os cabelos de Abel e apertou de leve a bochecha do menino, ele se levantou e deu de cara com Kyle o encarando, o que viu no olhar do ruivo era tão gentil, mas ainda assim parecia afiado...

— Eu trouxe um para Ariel também. — Stan avisou, imaginando se Kyle o recriminaria por esquecer um de seus sobrinhos.

— Você não precisava... — Kyle começou, seu peito estufado com apreço, Abel correu pela sala gritando pela irmã, em sua ignorância infantil.

— Claro que sim. — Stan respondeu divertido. — Dar presentes é um ato egoísta, Kyle... eu faço isso porque me faz bem em primeiro lugar!

Ele riu, e Kyle balançou a cabeça, em seguida o ruivo assistiu Stan se abaixando, e como se tivesse sido evocada, Ariel estava pulando em cima do professor.

— Já é o quarto dia! — A menina acusou depois de se separar do abraço. — Você deveria vir nos primeiros!

— Desculpe. — Stan acariciou os cabelos cacheados dela. — Eu trouxe isso, Feliz Hanukkah!

Diferente do irmão, ela rasgou o presente ali mesmo e em um instante exibia uma tigresa de pelúcia com cílios longos e lábios rosados, Ariel olhou para Stan com um sorriso estampado.

— Meu nome significa “Leoa” e não “Tigresa”! — Ela lançou para ele um olhar de sabe-tudo que era tão parecida com Kyle que chegou a chocar Stan, depois olhou de volta para o brinquedo. — Mas parece mais comigo do que o cachorro do Abel!

— É um lobo! — Stan respondeu aparentando estar comicamente ofendido. — Um Lobo feroz e com olhos assassinos!

Ariel franziu o cenho e atirou um olhar para a sala, ela encarou Stan novamente, mas sorriu e correu ao encontro do irmão.

— Eles adoram ganhar presentes. — Kyle declarou liderando para que Stan o seguisse, não havia mais ninguém na sala e o ruivo notou o olhar questionador do amigo. — Mamãe está na cozinha e algumas pessoas virão mais tarde para o jantar.

Stan foi até a cozinha e cumprimentou Sheila, Kyle o seguiu parando na porta para observar, a mulher o abraçou e os olhos dela espiaram o filho por cima do ombro de Stan, mas ela o deixou ir, e quando Stan voltou para a sala, os gêmeos já estavam espalhando mil coisas no chão, Abel veio para ele e entregou um pacote, Ariel parou ao lado do irmão interessada na reação do professor.

Stan abriu o pacote com curiosidade, e lá dentro havia um pulôver azul claro decorada com piões e menorás prateados.

Era _idêntico_ ao pulôver que Kyle usava, e o ruivo provavelmente também não sabia do presente, pois suas bochechas sardentas ficaram repentinamente rosadas.

— Precisa usar para combinar conosco, já que você é o nosso convidado! — Abel falou, em seguida ele trocou um olhar com a irmã e o tio.

Stan vestiu a blusa adorando o rosto de Kyle o observando, ele desviou os olhos para os gêmeos que o aplaudiram.

— Feliz Hanukkah!

Os três Broflovski ali disseram e Stan novamente olhou nos olhos de Kyle que sorria já recuperado do choque inicial ocasionado pela peça de roupa combinando, depois voltou para os gêmeos.

— Obrigado...

Mas as crianças não deram atenção a ele e correram para a bagunça sobre a mesinha.

— Eles querem jogar alguma coisa antes da hora de jantar e ir para cama.

Stan acenou com a cabeça e se sentou no chão ao lado de Abel, as costas tocaram a beira do sofá, Kyle sentou no sofá na frente dele, daquela posição, Stan achou que Kyle parecia tão alto e poderoso, e isso o deixava ainda mais bonito e relaxado, com o bobo pulôver azul com estampa de menorás e a calça jeans preta.

Não parecia tanto com o adolescente desajeitado e irritadiço que um dia Kyle fora.

— Isso é a Sinagoga local? — Stan voltou a atenção para a imagem impressa em papelão sobre a mesa, ao lado centenas de peças de quebra cabeça um pouco grandes demais, juntamente com duas laterais opostas com peças já encaixadas.

— É sim, cara. — O ruivo respondeu. — Papai fez a foto, e deu isso de presente para eles ontem.

Ariel que estava sentada aos pés do tio se levantou animada, as duas mãos pousadas na cintura e o nariz erguido no ar.

— Vamos conseguir montar antes do fim do Hanukkah!

Abel, no entanto, não parecia ter a mesma certeza.

— Se papai estivesse aqui, ou a mamãe, acho que conseguiríamos... eu sinto falta deles...

Kyle pareceu alarmado, Stan o viu escorregar de joelhos no chão rente à mesa.

— Eu sou uma piada para vocês? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Perguntem ao Stan, eu monto quebra-cabeças desde que nasci.

Ele jogou um olhar para o moreno que imediatamente entrou na brincadeira.

— É verdade, Kyle foi o Campeão Mundial de Quebra-cabeças da cidade.

Sem analisar as palavras de Stan, os dois irmãos de quatro anos pareciam maravilhados, qualquer resquício de saudades dos pais desapareceu pelas horas seguidas regadas a comidinhas de Hanukkah que Sheila depositava no centro da mesinha.

Eles jantaram mais tarde com alguns convidados da Sinagoga e um ou dois tios mais velhos, um tempo depois Kyle resolveu levar as crianças para o quarto, mas os dois estavam agitados demais para adormecer, Abel trouxe com ele um pote de moedinhas de chocolate.

— Vamos brincar de “Desafio Gelt”!

Kyle rodou os olhos, mas ele era tão competitivo quanto os sobrinhos quando respondeu:

— Minha dupla vai ser a Ariel!

Stan assistiu a provocação oscilar entre tio e sobrinhos, ele já sentiu aquele clima muitas vezes quando Kyle e Ike estavam disputando alguma coisa qualquer.

— Não, eu vou ficar com o Abel!

Ariel apanhou a mão do irmão na sua e Kyle parecia perdido encarando o chão.

— Mas Stan é péssimo nesse jogo! — Kyle gemeu, Stan observou o rosto dele corando e não entendeu porque um jogo poderia deixar o ruivo tão embaraçado.

— E o Abel é ótimo, cada um tem o par que merece! — Ariel colocou a língua pra fora.

Kyle tentou negociar mais um pouco, no entanto, finalizando a discussão Abel apertou a mão da irmã e tudo estava decido, no chão do quarto dos gêmeos, Stan olhava para eles ofendido.

— Eu nem sei que jogo é esse!

Kyle atirou os olhos verdes para ele parecendo muito chateado.

Quando Kyle sentou ao lado dele, Stan notou que o corpo do ruivo estava emanando calor, isso o intrigou, mas ele continuou observando Ariel colocar o pote de moedas de chocolate em cima da mesinha de atividades (igual aquelas que havia na escola, só que muito mais sofisticada) no centro do quarto.

A menina apanhou uma moeda e desembrulhou do papel dourado, em seguida ficou de pé ao lado do irmão, ambos com sorrisos idênticos.

— Você coloca a moeda assim... — Ariel depositou a moeda na própria testa — Depois passa ela assim...

Abel deu um passo mais perto do irmão e colou as testas deles, a moeda ficou ali parada, colada na testa do menino, que ergueu os braços animado.

— Aquele que tem a moeda na testa precisa fazer ela escorregar até cair na boca. — Kyle disse sem encarar Stan.

Eles assistiram Abel balançar a testa até que a moeda escorregasse até sua língua, ele mastigou e engoliu, a irmã o abraçou.

— Tchan!! — Abel disse feliz — Primeiro ponto!

Stan ainda não entendia porque Kyle o olhava como se estivesse para morrer, as crianças olhavam para eles animados, e Kyle sabia que eles só queriam vencer, era melhor dar isso a eles logo.

— Eu começo. — Kyle resmungou apanhando uma presilha de Ariel na gaveta e voltando para a mesinha, ele prendeu a franja ruiva cacheada e pegou uma moeda de chocolate, desembrulhando-a, Stan fixou seus olhos nos dedos dele. — Você quer fazer isso sentado ou de pé?

Pego de surpresa com a pergunta, Stan olhou para as crianças.

— Não sei, sentado?

— Okay. — Kyle murmurou colocando o chocolate na própria testa, Stan ficou fascinado olhando para os olhos verdes dele. — Se incline um pouquinho para frente, cara.

Kyle se avolumou ao lado dele, o calor do corpo emanando como um vulcão, as mãos no tapete o impulsionavam acima de Stan, quase no seu colo, o moreno sentiu o corpo aquecer, e então entendeu porque Kyle estava tão constrangido.

Quando o rosto dele ficou muito próximo e as testas se colaram Stan achou que poderia morrer, era como ter Kyle em seu colo, só que sem o peso do corpo dele, era uma agonia agora que ele sabia como se sentia com Kyle em seus braços.

O ruivo fechou os olhos como se fosse beijá-lo, Stan fechou os dele também, e então...

— Ahhh... vocês perderam! — Os gêmeos disseram juntos.

— O quê?

Stan abriu os olhos para ver Kyle sentado no chão ao lado dele de volta, as mãos presas nos joelhos, a franja ainda erguida, e o doce de chocolate no chão entre os dois.

— Mas eu nem fiz nada! — Stan voltou a dizer.

— Esse é o seu problema com esse jogo, cara. — Kyle disse derrotado. — Você fica estático, a gente fez isso algumas vezes na infância, mas você era péssimo.

— Eu era?!

— Ãhn-hum.

Stan ainda sentia o coração acelerado, seu rosto estava em chamas e Kyle ao lado olhava para toda parte menos para ele, os gêmeos já haviam começado a segunda rodada, e sem surpresa eles faziam isso com um controle motor que não era normal em crianças daquela idade.

Eles posaram vitoriosos mais uma vez e Stan assistiu Kyle fervendo de frustração.

— Vamos simplesmente declarar vocês os campeões, pronto. — Kyle grunhiu.

— Papai e mamãe nunca nos deixam ganhar. — Ariel provocou.

— Seus pais têm uma dinâmica melhor que eu e o Stan... pra isso. — Kyle disse pegando um lenço umedecido e limpando a testa, ele empurrou um para Stan.

Abel franziu o cenho e sentou na frente do professor, encarando-o com gigantes olhos azuis, como ele fazia quando queria muito perguntar algo que talvez não devesse, Stan conhecia tão bem aquele olhar...

— Sim?

Stan questionou dando liberdade para a pergunta que viria, mas garoto ainda jogou um olhar para Kyle que estava colocando um edredom na cama de Ariel, a menina pulava numa ponta enquanto Kyle esticava a outra, e antes de falar Abel bocejou enormemente, o ruivo agradeceu que o sobrinho já estava cansado o bastante para escovar os dentes e ir para a cama.

— Você não tem uma pessoa especial, Professor Marsh?

Stan foi pego totalmente de surpresa pela pergunta (parecia uma noite de surpresas), ele virou-se pateticamente para Abel que o observava esperando uma resposta.

— Minha família... — Ele respondeu incerto.

— Nunca vimos o professor com alguém. — Ariel, que sempre era muito mais atrevida que o irmão ascendeu da cama e ficou de pé entre os dois homens, aquele sorriso que lembrava Kenny em seus piores dias. — Uma namorada, um namorado, ume namorade.

Kyle arregalou os olhos.

— Ariel, isso não é da nossa conta...

— Titio Kyle tinha ume namorade. — Abel falou cheio de razão e agora ele parecia muito mais Ike que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, deus os protegesse, Abel parecia mais Ike _do_ _que o próprio Ike!_ — Titio Ken explicou para nós que Titio Kyle não era... apavorado... peticionado... por elu...?

Abel lançou um olhar para a irmã e eles pareceram conversar telepaticamente, a maldita ligação cerebral que os gêmeos tinham, Kyle atirou um olhar desesperado para Stan.

— Assombrado... sancionado... — Ariel ajudou o irmão, ambos com rostos concentrados tentando achar a palavra difícil que o Titio Ken falou uma vez, uma palavra que ele também usava para seu marido, uma palavra que a mamãe deles usava para o papai e vice-versa.

— A palavra é “apaixonado”? — Stan perguntou — Trabalhamos com essa palavra na Primavera, lembram? Vem de amor, paixão... quando alguém ama a natureza, quando alguém tem como paixão o ar livre e o meio-ambiente...?

Stan questionou, preferiu a atitude de professor não sabendo como se sentir sobre a revelação implícita ali, mas acima de tudo estava um pouco divertido assistir Kyle como um peixe abrindo e fechando a boca.

— Meio-ambiente? — Os gêmeos questionaram.

O ruivo se virou, se apressando em pegar os cobertores do roupeiro e esticar nas camas.

— Acho que o titio Ken disse que o titio Kyle era “bogarde”. — Abel olhou para a irmã, ela franziu o cenho em busca de mais palavras.

Um bufo veio de onde Kyle acabara de arrumar a última cama.

— Já não falei para vocês não darem tanto ouvido ao que o Kenny fala? — Kyle rebateu olhando as crianças, louco para que os sobrinhos ficassem quietos, mas isso só aumentou o sorriso do menino. — Olha, isso não é assunto de crianças, muito menos crianças de quatro anos!

— Papai disse que estamos a frente da nossa idade, assim como ele.

Ariel rebateu autoritária, Kyle esticou os lábios desdenhosamente.

— E ainda assim não estão um ano na frente das crianças da mesma idade.

Stan se divertiu quando Kyle mostrou a língua para a menina, afinal, quem era a criança ali?

— Porque a mamãe quer que sejamos tratados igual aos outros!

Ariel parecia escandalizada com a ação do tio e Stan correu para intervir, pegou a menina no colo e caminhou até a porta.

— Vamos escovar os dentes, o dia hoje foi muito cansativo não foi?

— Ah... — Abel correu atrás deles. — Nós vamos cantar?

— Por que não? — Stan respondeu colocando Ariel no chão e seguindo os gêmeos até o banheiro. — _“Escova, escova, escova os dentes... escova os de trás e os da frente...”_

Kyle pegava os pijamas das crianças no guarda-roupas ouvindo a cantoria no banheiro, Stan parecia estar se divertindo, o que era bom, o ruivo pensou amargurado.

Pelo menos um deles não estava _mortalmente envergonhado_ com uma brincadeira infantil de passar moeda para a testa seguido de revelações a seu respeito.

Mais tarde, assim que conseguiram colocar as crianças para dormir — depois dos dois insistirem para Kyle ler uma história — Stan disse que estava na hora dele, o ruivo deu uma desculpa qualquer para os convidados e se ofereceu para ir com Stan dar uma caminhada.

Eles andaram pela noite, no Lago Stark havia luzes enterradas na neve, esparsas, mas ainda formando uma estrada iluminada que Kyle não percebera antes por conta da luz do dia.

— Foi divertido... hoje. — Stan falou na noite fria. — Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim...

— Você é professor do Jardim da Infância, não deve ter sido muito diferente do que você faz lá. — Kyle respondeu, as mãos enfiadas no bolso.

— Claro que foi diferente. — Stan olhou para ele, o frio fazia as bochechas de Kyle ficarem coradas e Stan lembrava o quanto amava isso, seu próprio rosto esquentou, porém ele aproveitara essa visão a noite toda.

Kyle desviou o olhar, incapaz de continuar falando com a garganta apertada e o rosto aquecendo, eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo até que chegaram numa rua de apartamentos novos que o ruivo não conhecia ainda, afinal, ele evitou por anos de passear na cidade.

— Você mora aqui? — Kyle perguntou, a neve deu uma trégua e a rua parecia tão nítida...

— Sim. — Stan respondeu apontando. — No prédio azul, tem uma rena enorme iluminada na frente, derrubei a luz da rua duas vezes preparando ela. Vou precisar levar para a apresentação do coral da cidade amanhã, mas por hora ela ainda está ali.

Kyle observou a rena de luzes, essa época do ano fazia a cidade ficar ainda mais bonita do que ele se lembrava.

— Os gêmeos estão animados para essa apresentação, por favor, me diga que não é o Jimmy cantando... — Kyle parou de andar, eles estavam na esquina, do outro lado da rua do prédio de Stan.

— Se você for lá, vai descobrir! — O moreno respondeu, e não era, mas soava quase como um desafio.

Um desafio que Kyle queria aceitar e vencer, é claro.

— Impressão minha ou ela tem uma Estrela de David pendurada no pescoço? — Kyle questionou divertido apontando para a rena luminosa, seu rosto tornou para o moreno e ele sentiu a boca secar com o olhar faminto que Stan o observava.

— Tem sim, fui eu mesmo que coloquei. — Stan respondeu todo orgulhoso. — Eu _amo_ Estrela de David.

A ênfase parecia muito intensa para ser apenas sobre o símbolo, então Kyle sorriu para ele, ainda lidando com sua garganta seca, conhecendo demais Stan e ao mesmo tempo fascinado por essas nuances que ele não conhecia.

Havia coisas que Kyle não percebera antes, além daquelas luzes enterradas na neve...

— Boa noite, Kyle.

O moreno deu as costas e atravessou a rua, ainda olhou por cima do ombro e acenou com os dedos enluvados, sorrindo antes de entrar na porta do prédio e deixar Kyle lá plantado no meio da rua.

Dentro do prédio, Stan pressionou as costas contra a superfície fria da porta, mordendo os lábios e sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Passamos um pouco da metade da fic e depois daqui talvez fique um pouco apressado...
> 
> Mas eu amo como as coisas estão indo, espero que vocês estejam aproveitando também!!
> 
> COMENTEM!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	5. Sentimento Pulsante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de festinha de natal da comunidade!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * imagem retirada do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 5 - Sentimento Pulsante

_Dia 23 de dezembro_

As luzes da cidade estavam muito mais lindas do que Kyle jamais imaginou, e ele mora em New York, “a Cidade que Nunca Dorme”, parte dessa insônia é por conta as luzes de Natal, a cidade vira um circo natalino.

Mas South Park estava se superando na tentativa de ser uma "cidade pequena, porém grande", que mantém sua comunidade unida, e parte disso vem desses eventos que reúnem toda a população.

Kyle tinha um sobrinho sentado de cada lado, Sheila e Gerald estavam sentados à frente, e Kyle pôde ver vários de seus ex-colegas da escola na plateia atrás dele, o que era péssimo, pois todos podiam o observar.

Desajeitadamente ele fugiu de alguns deles, mas o ruivo estava intrigado por ninguém ter perguntado de Stan como faziam nos tempos de escola, Kyle estava ocupado demais arrumando os capuzes e abotoando casacos de seus sobrinhos para ver que no lado direito da plateia Eric Cartman apostava na possível volta dos Super Melhores Amigos.

Talvez ele ficasse um pouco irritado em saber que Tweek e Craig estavam tendo um debate acirrado sobre qual dos dois — Stan ou Kyle — daria o passo inicial, e Craig ia contra a opinião de seu marido firmemente — o que era raro de se ver —, afirmando que Marsh daria o passo inicial porque “o tempo transformou Broflovski em um frouxo”, enquanto Tweek afirmava que “Kyle sempre gostou de controlar tudo”.

Clyde e Cartman se divertiam apanhando o dinheiro das apostas que se transformaria em rodadas pagas mais tarde naquela noite no bar novo de Red.

As apostas do lado direito da plateia se intensificaram quando Stan, que montava uma apoteótica rena iluminada ao lado da árvore de Natal, atirou a mão para cima em um aceno exagerado, que Kyle e os sobrinhos responderam.

Nem Stan, nem Kyle viram o sorriso presunçoso que Craig Tucker-Tweak voltou para o marido.

De longe Kyle observou a movimentação de Stan ao lado do palco, ele agilmente postava a rena enorme ao lado da Árvore de Natal, outras renas menores e um trenó compunham a cena, e quando tudo estava pronto o moreno saiu pela lateral, Kyle não viu para onde ele foi, e quando a prefeita subiu para dar o discurso inicial e abrir a festividade, Kyle sentiu um vazio sem saber se veria Stan novamente naquela noite.

— Abel, você deveria ficar sentado, as pessoas atrás precisam ver também. — Ele disse ao sobrinho que teimosamente ficava de pé na cadeira.

— Mas eu não vejo nada! — O menino falou balançando um bastão iluminado que a Kyle parecia mais uma espada sabre de luz ou um báculo de menina mágica.

— É um musical, não é? — Kyle argumentou apontando o panfleto do evento.

— Mas tem o show de luzes. — Ariel foi quem respondeu ficando de pé na sua própria cadeira, o bastão dela era idêntico ao do irmão e Kyle teve certeza que não os viu carregando isso na saída de casa.

— Eles ainda não ligaram as luzes. — Kyle respondeu calmamente.

Ele nunca imaginou que crianças dessem tanto trabalho, e esses dois rebatiam toda e qualquer coisa que lhes era dito, _que criança é assim?_

“Boa Noite, South Park!” A prefeita — que não era mais McDaniels — começou a apresentação. “Sejam todos bem-vindos, bem-vindas e bem-vindes a nossa 25ª Festa das Luzes e Concerto de Fim de Ano”

A apresentação seguiu com a aparição do Mestre de Cerimônias que sem surpresa era Jimmy. Ele chamou um coral de crianças que se enfileiraram rapidamente, Kyle já se vira daquele lado diversas vezes na vida, mas na plateia, era quase uma novidade, ele viera duas vezes na adolescência, talvez em uma delas por insistência de Stan.

A música do coral já estava no fim quando Kyle notou uma agitação no lado de Abel, o menino balançava a mão olhando para trás, o tio se inclinou para ele e cochichou no seu ouvido.

— Abel, agora não...

Abel murmurou contrariado, mas obedientemente voltou ao seu lugar ao mesmo tempo que o Mestre de Cerimônias convocou o coral do Asilo da cidade, os idosos sorriam através de suas rugas orgulhosas, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Kyle sentiu uma dolorosa saudade de sua avó Cleo.

— Mas eu queria sentar lá com o professor Marsh!

Abel resmungou e mal dava para ouvir através da voz poderosa do coral, o rosto de Kyle imediatamente virou-se e ele deu de cara com Stan, o moreno vestia uma jaqueta de camurça marrom, os cabelos estavam à vista e seus olhos mais azuis do que nunca. Ele estava sentado duas fileiras atrás conversando com uma mulher jovem de cabelos ruivos e levemente ondulados, Kyle não tinha certeza de quem era a moça, mas apertou seu coração o momento que Stan sorriu abertamente para ela.

— Seu professor está ocupado agora. — Kyle virou-se para frente e tentou evitar olhar para trás novamente, tentando calar o desconforto em seu peito.

Não era nem justo ele se sentir assim, afinal, não fora ele mesmo quem evitou encontrar Stan por anos a fio? Não fora ele mesmo quem fugiu do outro e nem mesmo sabia o que sentia a respeito de Stan há algumas semanas atrás?

A música terminou e outra começou, segundo o panfleto que Kyle lia e relia obcessivamente aquela tortura não estava nem na metade ainda.

Quando já estavam no final da apresentação do coral dos idosos Kyle notou Ariel pulando da cadeira, ele imediatamente a segurou quando ela fez menção de correr.

— Professor Marsh!

Mas foi a voz de Abel que fez Kyle puxar a mão de volta e deixar a menina ir.

— Hey, trouxeram o tio de vocês! — Stan conversou sentando ao lado de Abel e acariciando o capuz peludo dele, os olhos voaram para Kyle. — Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

Mas Kyle fechou a cara e encarou o coral, as luzes natalinas estavam todas ligadas agora e uma nova atração foi chamada.

— Sente aqui com seu irmão. — Kyle murmurou apanhando Ariel e a colocando na cadeira dele, enquanto Kyle acabava por ficar mais longe de Stan.

O moreno lançou um sorriso gentil para o ruivo, mas o sorriso que Kyle devolveu foi tão desajeitado que ele desviou o rosto envergonhado.

Stan era uma das poucas pessoas que tinha essa capacidade de deixar Kyle encabulado, mas não acontecia a tanto tempo que ele estava irreconhecível para si mesmo, corando por tudo, acanhado, desajeitado...

Talvez foi por isso que evitou Stan por tantos anos.

A apresentação continuou e conforme o tempo passava Kyle percebeu que Ariel estava sonolenta, deitando a cabeça nele. O tio esticou os olhos para o outro sobrinho que estava da mesma forma se inclinando na direção de Stan, que distraído segurava a mão do pequenino fazendo carinhos com o polegar na mãozinha.

Num gesto impulsivo, Kyle puxou Ariel para seu colo, acomodou a menina ali e ela imediatamente caiu no sono, o rostinho descansando em seu peito, ali de tão perto Kyle podia ver as poucas sardas espalhadas da ponta do nariz para as bochechas.

De repente ele sentiu um movimento ao seu lado e Stan se aproximou dele, sentando ao lado de Kyle, os ombros se tocaram levemente quando a voz suave deslizou entre os dois.

— Eles sempre dormem com essas músicas.

O moreno sorriu, e estava tão perto de Kyle que o coração do ruivo acelerou.

— Quero ver como vou levar os dois para casa, caminhando. — Kyle respondeu sem pensar, louco para cobrir o constrangimento que o tomava. — Mamãe e Papai vão a um jantar de Hanukkah hoje do outro lado da cidade.

Stan se afastou dele, e por um louco segundo Kyle sentiu um misto de alívio e derrota, uma combinação bem desprezível.

— Eu vou com você. — Stan respondeu sem olhar para ele. — Mas vamos ter de ir a pé mesmo, porque estou sem meu carro.

— É perto daqui. — Kyle disse sem olhar para Stan. — Vai ser uma caminhada curta.

— Uma pena. — Mesmo sem ver, Kyle sentiu os olhos de Stan em cima dele.

Kyle se ateve a balançar a cabeça, seu coração acelerou pateticamente.

Um tempo depois quando finalmente o evento acabou, Kyle acenou para os pais que notaram Stan ao seu lado e acenaram de volta para os dois homens. O ruivo liderou uma fuga às pressas, não querendo que sua mãe o parasse, ele não suportava a ideia de que ela fora a única que o chamara aqui para cuidar dos sobrinhos e ao mesmo tempo era a pessoa mais cheia de perguntas sobre se ele estaria bem “cuidando das crianças”.

A caminhada para casa foi rápida como Kyle esperava que fosse, a falta de neve caindo foi uma dádiva para andar pela cidade, e Stan seguia atrás dele em silêncio para não acordar as crianças.

Quando chegaram em casa a tarefa de colocá-los na cama pareceu um calvário infinito, Stan assistiu impressionado a aptidão nata de Kyle para despir os casacos pesados das crianças enquanto Stan passava para ele os pijamas que descansavam sobre a cama.

A operação durou cerca de 20 minutos contando com a sessão de escovação de dentes de duas crianças absolutamente sonolentas, em nenhum momento Kyle perdeu a calma ou surtou achando que eles poderiam engolir pasta de dente, embora Stan tenha notado que a pasta usada essa noite era uma que poderia ser ingerida sem prejuízo algum.

Vinte e cinco minutos exatos depois de chegar ali, Stan estava parado no degrau de entrada da casa, ainda do lado de dentro, puxando o zíper da jaqueta e ajustando as botas.

— Obrigado, cara. — Kyle passava as mãos nos cabelos, Stan o encarava a pouca distância.

— Você teria feito isso mesmo sem minha ajuda. — Stan encarou as botas achando-as desesperadoramente interessantes. — Você não precisa de ninguém pra nada.

Kyle pareceu atingido de repente e não era essa a intenção de Stan, ele hoje estava fazendo muitas coisas que não deveria, como evitar sentar ao lado de Kyle até que sua colega o encorajou a ir até lá.

A verdade era que não sabia o que Kyle queria, os sinais eram confusos, até mesmo os que partiam do próprio Stan.

— Como agradecimento... — Kyle começou e isso cortou todo o processo interno e caótico de Stan. — Me deixe fazer algo por você.

Kyle vestia uma blusa de lã verde musgo que ressaltava seus cabelos, tornando o sorriso pequeno dele algo tão bonito e gentil que fez o peito de Stan apertar.

— Venha a minha casa amanhã. — Stan convidou olhando diretamente para Kyle.

— É noite de véspera de Natal. — Kyle lembrou. — Você não vai estar com a sua família?

— Nah. Mamãe vai para a casa da Shelly, basta que eu mande uma mensagem e ela vai ficar contente.

Kyle o observou, pela primeira vez nesses últimos dias Stan parecia desamparado, quase como ele fora um dia em sua infância e adolescência, Kyle o lia tão bem e só agora notou o quanto seu amigo crescera e se tornara um homem independente, física e emocionalmente.

No entanto Stan ainda estava aqui, na frente de Kyle, expondo uma fragilidade que o ruivo nem mesmo lembrava mais que um dia existira.

— Eu vou.

Mais uma vez Stan foi embora com um sorriso, deixando Kyle para trás, mas agora o ruivo não estava tão inseguro quanto das outras vezes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dia 24 de Dezembro_

A campainha soou estranhamente alta pelo apartamento vazio, Stan correu para a porta e simplesmente parou na frente dela respirando fundo, ele olhou pelo olho mágico apenas para ter certeza de que era Kyle do outro lado.

Mas verdade seja dita, ele mal podia enxergar as pernas do seu visitante porque havia uma guirlanda volumosa enfeitando sua porta, cobrindo o olho mágico com luzes coloridas. O moreno afastou-se e olhou para trás conferindo se tinha tudo sob controle na cozinha.

Um segundo toque da campainha ecoou impaciente tirando Stan de seus pensamentos, ele puxou o ar devagar e então seus dedos enrolaram na maçaneta e ele a puxou.

— Hey. — Corando muito Kyle o cumprimentou, Stan ficou sem fala o observando.

Kyle vestia uma jaqueta cor de laranja e um chapéu que lembrava a velha ushanka, o sorriso dele era contido e suas maçãs do rosto estavam ainda mais coradas uma vez que o rosto estava todo exposto.

— Hey... Entra...

Kyle deu um passo para dentro, mas Stan não se moveu, estagnado no lugar, o observando como se nunca tivesse visto Kyle antes, eles ficaram alguns minutos parados na porta, Stan a fechou sem tirar os olhos de Kyle, o ruivo desviou o olhar, mas também não se afastou.

— Eu trouxe isso.

Kyle entregou para Stan uma sacolinha contendo claramente uma garrafa de vinho, o moreno olhou por cima notando que era um vinho de cereja, tinha um selo de uma vinícola estrangeira e kosher, e mesmo sem nunca ter visto Kyle fazer isso, parecia uma atitude muito adulta e nobre do ruivo.

Às vezes, em momentos como esse, Stan via que perdera toda essa transformação do amigo, de um adolescentes intempestivo para um adulto maduro que escolhia vinhos chiques para levar como presente em jantares.

— Entrada legal.

Kyle apontou erraticamente para um espelho com moldura de palha trançada, sobre um balcão descansava uma travessa com chaves, óculos escuros, protetores labiais que Kyle lembrava um dia Stan usou no passado também. Na parede havia ganchos com toucas e luvas, e ainda acima do balcão, um cabideiro horizontal com alguns casacos, que só podiam ser alcançados se fosse usado algum banco.

— Ah, é. — Stan finalmente se moveu fazendo sinal para Kyle entrar, Kyle tirou a jaqueta e a ushanka, Stan apanhou as peças e depositou em um dos ganchos vazios. — É pequeno, mas é o que dá para comprar com salário de professor de escola pública.

— É perfeito. — O olhar do ruivo foi capturado por apanhadores de sonhos que ficavam junto à janela, ainda do lado de dentro do apartamento.

Stan deu para ele um par de calçados para ficar dentro de casa e o ruivo calçou sem olhar para os pés, distraído vasculhando o novo ambiente, Stan tinha esquecido o quanto Kyle é curioso quando está em um local novo.

Agora livre de toda a roupa pesada de rua, Kyle parecia muito mais bonito do que Stan tinha se dado o prazer de notar até então, foi como um soco no estômago quando ele pensou na vida sofisticada que Kyle devia ter longe dele, longe de South Park, estupidamente Stan pensou no quanto esse apartamento apertado poderia ser sem graça para Kyle.

— O seu apartamento em New York deve ser um palácio se for comparado. — Stan declarou divertido, Kyle torceu o nariz.

— Não queira pagar os impostos. — Kyle atirou um pouco alarmado, e Stan sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não obrigado, meus boletos já são o suficiente, não preciso do metro quadrado mais caro dos Estados Unidos descontado da minha conta bancária.

A sala tinha uma conexão com a cozinha, para onde Stan se dirigiu soltando a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa já posta com pratos e taças, ele deixou Kyle sentado no sofá com o controle da TV Smart, chegou a pedir que Kyle achasse algo para eles assistirem, ou um jogo para jogarem enquanto Stan organizava os últimos detalhes na cozinha, mas o ruivo estava muito mais interessado em analisar cada canto daquele cômodo e dos outros que pudesse enxergar.

Stan tinha uma árvore de natal não pequena, nem grande, era ideal, era bonita, além das luzes e bolas coloridas, além de anjos com harpas e festões, Kyle pôde identificar enfeites claramente produzidos por crianças, e deveriam pertencer a diversos anos anteriores, talvez alguns do ano atual.

Kyle largou o controle remoto e atravessou a sala com os olhos fixos em dois piões de papelão e purpurina com os nomes de seus sobrinhos. Mas o detalhe mais bonito é que os nomes estavam escritos em hebraico, e além deles e uma palavra em hebraico que não costumava estar estampada em enfeites de Hanukkah.

Olhos de Kyle arderam enquanto os dedos brincavam nas peças, o sobrenome dele e os caracteres sagrados gravados em ouro e prata, e mesmo sendo uma obra de seus sobrinhos — e não dele —, Kyle sentia que era como se fosse uma parte dele, na árvore de Natal, no canto da sala de Stan, junto a outros itens preciosos que o moreno guardava para ostentar nessa época, que Kyle sabia, era a favorita dele.

Stan, que estivera puxando algo do forno, viu o ruivo sob à árvore, as luzes lançavam sombras sobre os cabelos ruivos, Kyle se virou para enfrenta-lo, o moreno largou a forma recém-tirada do forno sobre uma bancada, soltou as luvas de forno ali e atravessou a sala.

Os olhos verdes de Kyle brilhavam, os cachos acobreados que caíam sobre eles os deixavam ainda mais lindos, Stan o observou, o coração martelando em seu peito, os dedos de Kyle se ergueram na frente de seu rosto apresentando um enfeite produzido pela turma do jardim da Infância.

— É dos gêmeos.

Stan acenou com a cabeça confuso, ele sabia que as duas peças eram dos gêmeos, mas não entendia o que havia de tão tocante nisso, ou Kyle era um tio muito bobo, ou algo ali ele não estava entendendo...

— Sim... eles me disseram que esses caracteres são os nomes eles em hebraico. — Stan apontou para cada uma as peças e depois para outros caracteres. — E aqui é o sobrenome...

Kyle sorriu.

— Esses aqui não são parte do sobrenome, cara.

— Não são?

Stan apanhou a peça na mão e analisou, realmente não era como ele lembrava, mas ele não podia ajudar, não era fluente em hebraico e tudo o que sabia era graças a sua memória fotográfica de ver Kyle escrevendo.

Kyle o observou e mordendo os lábios colocou as peças de volta na árvore.

— O que você está fazendo? O cheiro é muito bom! — Ele mudou de assunto, isso atraiu a atenção de Stan.

— Nada demais, espero que não esteja com muita fome, eu cozinho mais petiscos do que pratos principais.

Eles foram até a cozinha e Stan indicou um banco para Kyle sentar, a mesa era pequena, apenas para duas pessoas, era uma cena muito íntima e parecia que Stan não costumava receber muitas visitas.

Havia uma fôrma de cookies na bancada, mas Kyle estava insanamente encarando um prato de _latkes_ de batata, e outro de vegetais, um creme de ricota estava ao lado charmosamente sobre uma toalha de mesa branca.

Kyle ergueu os olhos para Stan que ainda estava de pé na frente dele parecendo muito interessado na reação do ruivo.

— Deve ter dado trabalho ralar toda essa batata... — Kyle disse aliviando o clima tão íntimo.

— Não importa. — Stan balançou a cabeça. — Tecnicamente ainda é Hanukkah, e já que chamei você aqui, não queria que perdesse o dia...

— Cara, não é como se eu conseguisse acompanhar todas as festividades... — _“Longe de casa”_ ele ia dizer, mas optou por ficar em silêncio.

— Mas tem outras coisas também. — Stan disse alegremente puxando do fogão uma caçarola de vagens que cheirava muito bem.

— Oh!

Eles sorriram um para o outro, Stan pegou a garrafa de vinho e a depositou perto do ruivo, uma jarra de água e outra de suco também estavam ali, a verdade é que na dúvida sobre o que servir, Stan optou por colocar mais de uma opçõa.

— Espero que aproveite.

O moreno falou se inclinando sobre a mesa e Kyle sentiu o coração acelerar quando Stan acendeu velas ao centro da mesa e desligou a luz.

Definitivamente parecia um jantar romântico.

Eles comeram calmamente, Kyle confirmou que Stan se tornara um cozinheiro decente, o que o ruivo não esperava depois de anos de panquecas cobertas de chocolate para esconder que estavam queimadas, mas foi prazeroso descobrir isso sobre o moreno.

Eles terminaram e Stan transferiu a sobremesa para o sofá, onde eles finalmente jogaram um jogo velho que ambos gostavam muito, a parceria deles ainda funcionava muito bem, tanto que perderam a noção do tempo jogando, até que o brilho por trás das cortinas claras de Stan os advertiu.

— Já é meia-noite. — Stan falou entregando para Kyle uma caneca de chocolate quente com pequenos marshmallows nadando a esmo.

— Quase parece New York, hein. — Kyle brincou seguindo Stan que se aproximou da janela.

Kyle tomou um golinho do chocolate quente e deixou sobre a mesinha de centro, o moreno abriu a cortina e eles viram fogos de artifício brilharem no céu, lá no fundo Kyle se perguntou desde quando South Park tinha fogos no natal, mas a questão morreu em seus lábios quando Stan se virou para ele.

— Quando você vai precisar ir embora?

A pergunta pegou o ruivo de surpresa, tanto que ele ficou sem palavras mesmo sabendo a resposta, seus olhos piscaram e parecia que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse seria errado.

— Ike e Karen chegaram hoje à tarde. — Ele falou baixinho, era como um segredo doloroso. — Meu voo é para amanhã pela manhã.

— E você não ia me dizer? — Stan questionou, ele não parecia magoado, mas sim irritado.

— Eu... eu não achei o momento certo.

— Que tal na hora que você chegou aqui?

— Não consegui!! — Kyle quase gritou.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, todo o calor e descontração dos últimos encontros estava morto nos olhos de Stan, ele parecia cansado quando separou os lábios e suspirou.

— Kyle, o que estamos fazendo? — Stan questionou, seus olhos brilhavam em determinação. — Eu não me importo se você está apenas brincando comigo, eu só quero saber.

O estômago de Kyle deu uma cambalhota dolorosa e ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Stan se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos dele, sem pensar Kyle relaxou nos braços do moreno e abriu a boca provando o beijo. Era quente, mas desesperado, com algum sentimento que Kyle estava conectado, pronto para se abrir ele ergueu os braços prestes a apanhar os cabelos escuros entre seus dedos e se perder naquele calor.

Então, assim como começou, o beijo parou e Stan se afastou dele, atrás do moreno através do vidro da janela descansava uma noite escura outra vez, nada de fogos, nada de estrelas, nem mesmo a lua.

— Stan, eu não estou brincando com você! — Kyle disse, mas o Stan tinha o rosto inexpressivo. — Eu... eu me sinto todo... todo embrulhado... e esses dias...

— Você precisa ir, Kyle.

Stan virou-se de costas e Kyle calou-se, ele ainda ouviu a porta bater quando Kyle finalmente saiu da vida dele, o sentimento pulsante, mas o relacionamento mal tocado, assim como a caneca de chocolate quente em cima da mesa, os marshmallows derretendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Quando comecei a planejar essa fic, fiz um plano para cada dia, e todos os dias eu pensava "Nossa, eles são tão idiotas né?!"
> 
> Não me matem, e tenham fé neles!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	6. Hoje, novamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os desencontros... 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Uma curiosidade desse cap é que foi a primeira parte que eu escrevi, estranho postar só agora... mas ainda... 💘💕
> 
> * a imagem de capa foi tirada do pinterest (eu vi numa série e fiquei desesperada pra usar em uma fic) *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 6 - Hoje, novamente

_Dia 25 de Dezembro_

Stan fechou o ginásio da escola e se encaminhou para seu carro, viera dirigindo para manter a mente ocupada, mas ainda assim a cada piscada seus pensamentos voavam pela janela e tudo o que preenchia sua mente era _Kyle, Kyle, Kyle..._

O ginásio estava pronto para a festa que aconteceria à noite, o Baile de Fim de Ano, e Stan não sabia como conseguiria atravessar o evento sem pensar no ruivo, todos os lados daquele lugar lembravam-no dele por diversos motivos inúteis: a vida que eles compartilharam no Ensino Fundamental, os enfeites que Kyle o ajudou a pendurar, a mesa na qual ele ergueu Kyle e provou-o tanto quanto pôde, a porta pela qual o ruivo saiu...

Irritado Stan olhou para o relógio, essa hora Kyle com certeza já estaria em um voo direto para longe dele, os momentos que compartilharam foram intensos, mas tudo se esvaiu como fumaça no vento, e ainda assim o moreno sabia que nada poderia mudar o que sentia.

Crescer com Kyle ao seu lado foi uma dádiva que Stan recebeu com prazer, aprendeu diariamente e se inspirou no ruivo quando o amigo não estava mais ao seu lado.

Amar Kyle veio com seu próprio desenvolvimento, porque conforme Stan crescia, mais e mais tinha certeza que Kyle era o _seu_ ser humano ideal, alguém a seguir, em seus piores momentos ele se perguntava o que Kyle faria para então tomar uma atitude.

Isso o ajudou com aqueles meses iniciais da separação, e era uma forma de ter o ruivo consigo, mas também, uma artimanha para não sentir tanto a dor do distanciamento.

Ele evitava pensar nos relacionamentos que o ruivo teve, mas se fosse racional, era bom saber que Kyle se envolvera com outras pessoas e voltara para ele.

Uma vida separados o fez crescer, Stan hoje era um homem que sabia do que precisava, sabia qual era o seu lugar e quais eram as suas prioridades, conhecia melhor seu coração e seus anseios.

Em contrapartida se sentia incompleto, e nos últimos dias com Kyle ao seu lado nunca se sentiu tão... íntegro. Stan ao lado de Kyle era como uma obra finalmente concluída.

Nessa última semana ele conheceu quase “um novo Kyle”, essa versão adulta e mais calma daquela pessoa que lhe era excepcionalmente confortável e familiar, mas as mudanças eram como um bônus no final de uma fase especialmente difícil em um jogo. Stan estava agradecido por ver o quanto Kyle amadureceu, o quanto ele era ainda mais independente e cordato do que nunca, e mesmo assim Kyle era caótico e mais emotivo em suas expressões, Stan nunca vira Kyle tão exposto e pronto para deixar Stan tomar as iniciativas, nunca viu Kyle tão aberto sobre o que sentia, inclusive sobre si mesmo.

Hoje Kyle era um homem que sabia analisar uma situação sem tomar medidas drásticas, resolvia tudo com comedimento e parcimônia, sendo generoso em deixar que Stan decidisse, confiando nele. Também era bom em assumir erros e decepções, ele cresceu mais humilde do que o adolescente que deu as costas para Stan anos atrás, hoje, era perfeito para Stan, como se fosse feito sob medida para caber exatamente onde Stan não era bom.

Kyle era a peça que faltava na vida dele, e Stan deixou-o ir como se fosse nada.

Ele se arrependeu na hora que ouviu a porta fechar, e mesmo assim não moveu um milímetro de onde estava, cansado de lutar sozinho, exausto de tantas emoções, contrariado por ter dado todos os passos até Kyle, enquanto o ruivo se comportava como um ioiô, indo e vindo, afastando-o e puxando-o de volta, interminavelmente.

Ele sabia que Kyle o queria, além da atração física, do desejo sexual; além do afeto, e da amizade, podia ler nos olhos de Kyle que Stan era de suma importância para si mesmo que o ruivo não dissesse...

Então por que Kyle fugia?

Por que o ruivo não cedia ao que ambos estavam prontos para viver? Por que Kyle correu para se esconder em seu apartamento requintado e seu trabalho pomposo em New York? Para passar mais uma outra década longe dele?

Stan fechou carro e resolveu caminhar até em casa, uma quadra apenas, espairecendo sua mente, a neve caía formando montes na frente das calçadas, mais uma hora de precipitação e com certeza Wends teria que usar toda a verba da prefeitura em sal para remover aquele gelo todo.

Ele passou pelo Lago Stark e viu um idoso construindo um monte de bolas de neve com uma luminária dentro, as famosas lanternas de neve que ficaram populares em South Park, ele lembrou de como Kyle estava impressionado com elas antes.

Ele sorriu tentando guardar na mente os momentos que viveu, se Kyle jamais viesse até ele, se eles nunca mais se vissem, aqueles dias e aqueles momentos seriam o seu tesouro.

Ambos precisavam dar um passo a frente, mas Stan já dera todos os que podia, não cabia mais a ele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de vinte minutos de viagem a estrada das Rochosas nunca pareceu tão longa, cada placa era um lembrete, cada pinheiro coberto de neve um tormento. Denver nunca pareceu tão distante, quase um destino ingrato para ele.

Kyle olhava a paisagem, mas nem sua cabeça, nem seu coração estavam ali, tudo o que ele pensava era sobre como saiu da casa de Stan na noite do dia anterior e deu as costas para uma esperança em sua vida.

Os últimos dias foram como um sonho, não poderiam ter sido mais diferentes de sua vida em New York e ao mesmo tempo foram os mais próximos de felicidade que ele havia experimentado em muito tempo.

Sempre soube que o sentimento que nutria por Stan se transformara ao longo dos anos, com a puberdade foi difícil entender que a atração física não era apenas fruto do desenvolvimento de seu corpo, Kyle não sabia nomear o que naquele tempo já era paixão.

Kyle foi um adolescente lógico, tanto quanto podia, fazia suas escolhas sempre levando em consideração fatores imutáveis ou aqueles que tinha controle absoluto, e por mais que amasse Stan, o moreno era inconstante e inconsistente.

Kyle não conseguia ver Stan como um namorado, porque para ele relacionamentos eram baseados em segurança, proteção, garantias.

E ele mesmo não se via oferecendo tudo isso a alguém.

Ele e Stan foram por tanto tempo “Super Melhores Amigos”, que algumas vezes Kyle se sentia sujo apenas em sugerir mentalmente que pudessem ter um envolvimento romântico.

Kyle desejou ir embora no mesmo dia que chegou a South Park, assim como não conseguiu se imaginar vivendo na Califórnia e estudando na mesma faculdade de Stan, temia que a relação deles mudasse com um convívio desses, por isso aceitou a vaga em New York, um pouco hipócrita em sua ansiedade de se separar e crescer para descobrir no que se tornaria.

E nunca imaginou que quando isso finalmente acontecesse, seu coração estaria sangrando assim.

A chegada do irmão mais cedo do que o esperado ao invés de trazer alívio, plantou a dúvida fundo em seu coração, Kyle viera para passar dez dias na cidadezinha das montanhas, mas no fim estava fugindo de South Park antes do oitavo dia começar.

Deveria aproveitar os últimos dois dias e passar com Stan, passar as últimas horas com o moreno, acertar sua vida, dar uma chance para o que sentiam, mas toda vez que imaginava uma vida com Stan... seu peito apertava com as preocupações.

Ele não suportaria uma vida separado agora que sabia que eles ainda funcionavam tão bem quanto sempre, não aguentaria viver do outro lado do país e deixar Stan para trás, Kyle não podia abandonar sua carreira em New York, e não seria justo querer que Stan se mudasse para segui-lo quando o moreno tinha uma comunidade a sua espera, uma vida bem organizada, um lugar onde ele pertencia.

Ele não podia apagar os dez anos que eles construíram separados, o resultado da resistência dos dois não era pouca coisa, era um legado: Trabalho, rotina, amigos, uma vida social...

Mas desde que eles se reaproximaram, a única coisa que não saía da mente e do peito de Kyle era a sensação de pertencimento, toda vez que esteve com Stan era como se estivesse em contato com ele mesmo, com uma parte dele que o próprio Kyle não via muito.

A vida em New York parecia uma pálida lembrança, quase como um sonho daqueles que ele tinha em noites de tempestade, quase sempre agarrado a cintura de Stan.

Não dissera para o moreno que voltaria para New York, porque nem ele mesmo tinha certeza disso, a passagem dentro de sua mochila parecia uma bomba relógio, pronta para mandar pelos ares os últimos dias onde tudo pareceu um pedaço do paraíso.

Ele bateu cabeça e pensou durante toda a viagem, sua mente nada generosa oferecendo em looping os momentos que ele esteve com Stan, até mesmo os momentos que esteve em família, as caminhadas pela cidade que ele nem sabia que fazia tanta falta para ele.

Seu coração apertado toda vez que lembrava do reencontro desajeitado no aeroporto, ele nunca esperou dar de cara com Stan ali, mas também não teria imaginado aquele beijo no ginásio e muito menos o jantar na noite anterior.

Borboletas se debatiam em seu estômago, Stan era o mesmo, mas também não era... ele era um homem totalmente diferente agora, ele era decidido e imperturbável, completamente diferente do adolescente confuso que Kyle deixou para trás quando fugiu de South Park.

E esse novo Stan era perfeito para ele, oferecia uma valentia que faltava em Kyle em seus piores dias, dispunha de uma determinação que muitas vezes faltou ao ruivo, especialmente quando o assunto era relacionado ao coração.

A satisfação que Kyle sentiu ao notar essas mudanças em Stan foi em sua maior parte devido ao fato de que ele sentia que o moreno não era suficiente para ele... não como alguém para compartilhar a vida.

E Kyle estava tão enganado...

Talvez a distância fez com que Stan crescesse, talvez a separação de Kyle obrigou o moreno a desenvolver lados dele que antes não achava importantes... e agora Kyle não conseguia mais pensar em uma vida sem Stan ao seu lado.

— Com licença. — Kyle se inclinou para a frente, o motorista o observou pelo espelho retrovisor. — O senhor pode dar a volta?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cada pessoa que atravessava a porta larga do ginásio capturava a atenção de Stan, ele se distraíra conversando com os alunos do final do Ensino Fundamental, essa faixa etária era sempre a mais animada, só perdia para os alunos do Ensino Médio, que deus livrasse Stan de lidar com esses em algum momento.

O professor cabulou algumas conversas com poucas pessoas, no máximo Sophie veio até ele, o cabelo ruivo levemente ondulado estava enfeitado com pontos de strass que capturavam a luz dos enfeites de natal e capturavam a atenção de muitos alunos.

Stan viu que na rua a noite já estava caindo enquanto ele tentava sorrir com animação fingida, tomando o ponche de morango que um dia fora um dos favoritos de Kyle nesse tipo de evento.

Kyle estava parado no meio da neve, seu coração batia tão rápido dentro do peito que ele achava que podia ter um AVC, e se não estivesse com os exames em dia teria achado que isso aconteceria realmente.

Ele sentia o suor se acumulando em seu peito, escorrendo entre as omoplatas, congelando em suas axilas, a neve tentou segurar seu avanço, deglutindo seus calçados despreparados, fazendo-o afundar como num filme idiota de resgate no gelo.

Suas malas foram abandonadas na casa de sua mãe, todos olhavam para ele como se ele estivesse louco, e talvez ele realmente enlouquecera, porque por um momento desistiu de ser racional, desistiu de tentar seguir objetivos congruentes, abdicou daquilo que fazia ele ser “ele”, e assumiu as consequências.

Próximo da porta o bastante para ir embora a qualquer momento, Stan observou taciturno as decorações que Kyle o ajudou a montar, quando as danças começaram, ele sabia que não era mais tão necessário, com um simples aceno o diretor o dispensou, afinal, ele já havia trabalhado tanto...

Vencendo a neve acumulada, Kyle adentrou o corredor limpo da escola, assim como sua própria mente, livre de qualquer impedimento ou obstáculo, ele correu, cheio de energia, desesperado para resolver seus próximos dez anos, talvez sua vida inteira se tivesse sorte.

Ele esticou a mão e puxou com tudo, o barulho ecoou por todo lado, a porta bateu e Kyle ficou ali parado, ofegante, mas não envergonhado, pelo contrário, ele sorriu enormemente, puxou a ushanka soltando os cabelos, sentindo o rosto arder quando mil olhos estavam sobre ele.

Stan já tinha desistido de tudo quando virou-se e lá estava, aquilo que ele mais ansiou, aquilo que ele não esperava mais.

— STAN!!

O grito de Kyle reverberou pelo ginásio, a música parou e Stan sentiu-se impelido a correr para ele, mas suas pernas não se moviam, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo.

— Kyle...

O ruivo não pensou duas vezes, livre da neve que o segurou, nenhuma objeção aos seus dilemas, nada importava porque Stan estava parado a alguns metros dele, os olhos brilhantes, a boca meio aberta em surpresa...

Era tudo o que Kyle queria.

Stan abriu os braços a tempo de apanhar Kyle em seu peito, a banda atrás deles explodiu uma música nos autofalantes do ginásio, e Stan se viu rodando Kyle, um riso deixava seus lábios, e a voz de Kyle murmurava palavras em seus ouvidos.

Era tudo o que Stan precisava.

Ele depositou o ruivo no chão, não era fácil apanhar um homem do seu próprio tamanho, e Kyle riu alto, a garganta mal percebida por baixo da gola do casaco, Stan bebeu da imagem dele, e Kyle o puxou para fora do ginásio, ganhando o corredor, suas risadas retumbando no vazio.

Stan seguiu atrás de Kyle, a neve não fez mal a eles, provavelmente derretia conforme pisavam, o ruivo não parou de correr até que estavam no meio do nada, apenas o lago como testemunha.

Um vento bateu nos cabelos de Kyle, mas ele nem pensou em apanhar a ushanka do bolso, nem passou pela sua cabeça, nem por um momento tirar as mãos de Stan, o próprio moreno olhava para Kyle sem acreditar, feliz, se sentindo precioso pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

O ruivo sentia essa inexplicável atração, seu corpo oscilava em direção a Stan, e o moreno para ele, como se eles fossem dois imãs, era absurdo a forma como sentiam-se mutuamente tão seguros um com o outro, tão afeiçoados...

E de repente, tão certos... depois do que aconteceu nos últimos dias, o beijo no ginásio, Kyle não conseguia parar de pensar que eles também tinham essa estranha atração na infância e adolescência, era algo silencioso e ao mesmo tempo ensurdecedor.

— Não achei que você voltaria. — Stan falou depois que eles se acalmaram, seus olhos varrendo a expressão do ruivo em busca de qualquer insegurança.

— Eu voltaria. — Kyle respondeu resoluto, não queria deixar espaço para Stan contestar, e por Abraão, Kyle sabia que era bom nisso, pelo menos nisso.

— Descobri muitas coisas sobre você. — Stan apontou enigmático, seus olhos azuis observaram Kyle, a neve caía nos ombros do casaco do ruivo.

— “Campeão Mundial da cidade”? — Kyle murmurou, sua voz muito suave.

Não era sobre isso que Stan pensou, mas ele sorriu, seus dedos formigando para apanhar a mão de Kyle.

— Essa foi a informação que _eu_ vazei. — Stan riu.

— Você é a pessoa que mais me entende. — Kyle declarou, puxando Stan pela mão novamente.

Conforme eles caminhavam chegaram em frente ao boneco de neve que Kyle fizera com os sobrinhos, logo ao lado o ruivo viu um montinho de bolas de neve empilhados, perfeitamente simétricas que chamou a atenção, ele não passeava muito na neve em New York, apenas assistia distante, em sua janela enquanto os flocos brancos caíam.

— E ainda assim eu não pude descobrir o que esses dias significaram. — Stan ofereceu, eles pararam na frente das lanternas de neve.

— Porque ninguém fala os assuntos que realmente interessam... — Os olhos verdes de Kyle piscaram por baixo dos cílios acobreados.

— O que você queria que eu dissesse? — Stan arguiu, seus olhos voltaram para Kyle, o monte de neve iluminado parecia um farol agora que a noite caía, a luz amarelecida brincando no rosto do ruivo. — Dei tudo o que eu tinha.

— Agora você merece algo em troca. — Kyle respondeu arrogantemente.

Stan o observou, o olhar do ruivo era de puro desafio, ele não sabia como desarmar isso sem ser com franqueza.

— Você sempre foi a minha pessoa especial. — Stan declarou alto demais no frio da noite. — Até tive alguns casos nesses anos, mas nenhum durou mais do que alguns poucos fins de semana... eu... meio que sempre fiquei disponível... para... sabe...?

Kyle arregalou os olhos, ele parecia surpreso demais ao ouvir isso, e por um momento o coração de Stan parou.

— Não é como se eu quisesse ficar com pessoas aleatórias por aí! — O moreno se apressou em falar, mas Kyle colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios dele o calando.

— Eu nunca teria pensado nada de ruim sobre você, cara. — Kyle recolheu o dedo. — Você é especial demais para que eu pense qualquer coisa desagradável. Pelo contrário, acho que você é muito especial, precisa ser alguém que queira estar com você integralmente ou então que não seja ninguém mesmo.

Stan olhou para o ruivo, ali com a neve começando a cair em suaves flocos, levemente, Kyle parecia uma pintura, os cabelos anelados e vibrantes contra aquele cenário desamparado, os olhos verdes brilhando e a boca vermelha tão, tão beijável...

— Acho que a pessoa que eu sempre quis é boa demais para mim... — Stan falou, seus dedos apertando os de Kyle.

O moreno riu sem humor, Kyle o observou, Stan sabia que o ruivo estava procurando palavras para rebater o que ele acabou de dizer, tentando outra interpretação.

— Não tente mudar o que eu falei, você é bom demais para mim, por isso nós não...

— Você sempre tem palavras muito bonitas em respeito a mim, cara. — Kyle deixou as mãos de Stan e seus dedos gelados encontraram o rosto moreno. — Eu é que sou um cuzão...

— Não...

Stan disse silenciosamente, Kyle acariciou o furinho no queixo do moreno, em seguida o polegar brincou na maçã alta do rosto, ele sempre amou essa face, e agora era tão viril e masculina que Kyle era capaz de mover o céu e a terra apenas para tocá-lo.

— Eu sou sim, sou idiota, um trouxa, babaca...

— Para com isso, cara...

— Não! Deixa eu me xingar! — As testas deles se juntaram, o rosto de Kyle estava quente, Stan notou. — Eu não sabia o que era isso... quando tinha 18 anos... não sabia o que sentia direito... Não sabia se era codependência emocional, ou se era amizade apenas, ou se eu estava mesmo apaixonado por você...

— Você nunca foi bom em tentar entender seus sentimentos, nem os dos outros. — Stan murmurou, eles estavam falando tão perto... — Fomos adolescentes estranhos de qualquer forma, sou um adulto melhor.

— Sim, você é mesmo. — Kyle declarou, seus olhos varrendo o rosto de Stan. — Você sempre foi maravilhoso, mas agora... Stan agora você é... firme, tranquilo, parece saber o que está fazendo o tempo todo, a segurança que você oferece é... incrível... Você amadureceu, e apesar de ainda ser muito emotivo é também ainda mais viril e melhor do que nunca...

— Desisti do controle quando você entrou naquele ginásio naquele dia, e hoje, novamente.

— Na verdade, você tomou o controle quando me beijou naquele ginásio, e quando me aceitou hoje, novamente.

O rosto de Stan simplesmente se impulsionou para frente e seus lábios tocaram os de Kyle, quentes e úmidos, o coração acelerando gradualmente, a neve derretendo conforme caía no rosto deles, ambos queriam se fundir um no outro ali mesmo, os sentimentos deles iluminando a noite mais que as lanternas de neve que os acompanhavam ali...

— Me leve para a sua casa, eu quero você entre os meus braços. — Kyle disse rente aos lábios bege-rosados que ele estava reivindicando.

— Não há outro lugar que eu queira estar. — Stan respondeu apertando sua boca na do ruivo, provando o gosto de amor e paixão mútua e aberta.

O melhor presente que qualquer um deles jamais ousou pedir, de tão utópico e fantástico que poderia parecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺😭💘💕💕💕
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Se vocês sofreram, digo LERAM até aqui...
> 
> O que acharam??
> 
> Clichê e cafona na minha opinião, 😏 mas sei lá, sendo Style eu to amando até a cafonice clichê blockbuster, sabe? kkkljdf 😋  
> Assisti o filme "Happiest Season" (assistam!!) e pensei, "okay, clichê, mas eu nunca vi num filme DE NATAL com duas namoradas!" Então, é oh: 😙👌
> 
> Eu tinha começado a escrever um epílogo, mas como não terminei, resolvi concluir a fic nesse ponto, quem sabe aquilo não acaba virando um spinoff ao estilo outras fics que já fiz?!! 😜
> 
> ✨AGORA COMENTEM!!✨
> 
> Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!!
> 
> Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre, South Park ainda é meu melhor fandom quando o assunto é retorno!  
> 💕 Vocês são incríveis, sem condições! 😔
> 
> 🎆🎉🍾FELIZ ANO NOVO!! 🎊🎇🥂
> 
> Mil Bjs e se cuidem!!!  
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esse primeiro cap é bem curtinho, o segundo é beeem maior kkklsd não sei o que houve...
> 
> Bem, me atrapalhei (muito, diga-se de passagem) com a "Style Week" porque fiz ela sem ordem, não consegui concluir a fic do "Dia 1" 🤡 portanto não podia postar né... deixei pra postar as fics depois do ano novo, já que preciso terminar algumas delas kkdkfhdf
> 
> Quando percebi que não ia conseguir terminar a tempo, larguei tudo e me dediquei pra essa fic aqui QUE NÃO É NADA DEMAIS, perdoe se você leu até aqui e se decepcionou lkjdfd eu só precisei tirar essa história do meu sistema pra seguir em frente com a minha vida!!
> 
> O próximo capítulo vai ser postado amanhã, o mais cedo possível!!
> 
> Se você leu até aqui, não deixe de comentar!!
> 
> Mil Bjs e 🎄🎇FELIZ NATAL!!! ⛄️🔔


End file.
